Maka Albarn's Day Off
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: Soul finally managed to convince his goody-two-shoes, strict-rule-adherer meister to ditch school for the day. No, really. Seriously! What kind of mischief will he drag her into? Will it be even remotely worth marring her perfect attendance record? /Cowritten with Kenichi and Miu 4ever/
1. Prologue: Maka Takes a Chance?

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ciel and Lizzy 4ever here! May I just say that it is an honor and a pleasure to be writing with my best friend IRL, Irony'sFriend. This all started out as a simple roleplay when we were in a major SoMa mood, and it turned so good that we were like, "Why don't we turn this into a collab story?" AND BAM. Here we are. Anywhoozle, this is anticlimatic because this story is written on Jess's account and all, but I actually wrote this prologue - and had great fun doing so. I'm not used to writing in the first person POV, and I thought it would be REALLY funny to see things from Maka's viewpoint. And we've had so much fun with it! Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this story! Reviews would be appreciated, whether it be constructive criticism or helpful advice! Ciao!**

**Hey there, this is Irony'sFriend! So my dearest Taylor has already said all the important stuff, and I'm just glad to be doing this with her. It's been a ton of fun so far, and we're not even finished! I can't take any credit for the genius prologue, but I'll see you guys later on! Enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater. _**

* * *

Maka Albarn's Day Off

* * *

MAKA, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

That's probably what you're thinking right now, isn't it? Yeah, well, me, too. In fact, I probably couldn't tell you how many times I've thought that from then until now. I've repeated it in my head over and over like some kind of mantra.

Wait, some of you probably don't know what I'm even talking about, huh? Okay, back up.

I ditched school.

There. Yeah, I said it. You heard me (or, uh, read that) right.

And it wasn't just a single class either. It was an _entire _day of school that I purposely skipped.

Yes, that's right, folks. Purposely. I did it on purpose.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Me, who puts all the stock into perfect attendance and my studies (I even study for exams a month beforehand in thorough preparation), played hooky - on purpose. "How uncharacteristic of her!" you're probably exclaiming in horrified shock. "The Maka I know would never do that! Is she becoming a daredevil, a rebel, a badass?"

Well, all no to those three disturbing questions. I'm pretty sure you're thinking of my partner, which is exactly the person you have to thank for my break in perfect attendance.

But you know, as much as it pissed me off to be forced to skip school, it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. It was... really fun, actually. Not that I'd ever do it again, of course. I do have a reputation to uphold.

It's a long story. And, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you're probably wondering how Soul could ever be able to convince me to do something like that. ...Like I said before, long story. Never would I ever have thought in my fifteen years that Soul would be able to influence me in such a way either. It was a spur of the moment thing, and Soul can be convincing when he wants to be, but it wasn't necessarily because of that. It was.. what he said. The pros and cons of having a best friend: they know everything about you. What makes you tick. And well.. he said just the thing that he knew would get me thinking. And then, just like that, I was roped into it. I really need to work on that.

I'd had no idea what was coming that morning. It started out like any regular morning, me making breakfast and waking up Soul for school. Usually he'd get right up at the smell of food when I awoke him, but this time was different. He didn't budge. Noticing how uncharacteristic it was of him, I decided to go for a different approach to make sure he was actually awake. I walked to his bed and shook up, trying to rouse him. "C'mon, Soul, I cooked your favorite," I'd said in hopes that would work better, even though I hadn't. I'd just made pancakes. His favorite breakfast is a couple of BLTs.

Okay, this is where this story takes a turn for the weird. Soul didn't so much as crack an eye open or even _try _to respond to me, the jerk. He just blindly reached out and grabbed me, then - get this - _pulled me down to the bed. _My first initial thought was that he was either dead asleep or just really insane and needed a book to the head. Of course, my body was too stunned to follow my brain's orders to try to scramble away, but by the time it actually got the message and started to struggle, Soul had a death grip on me.

"Soul, wake up right now!" I snapped, writhing. "We're going to be late!"

And then finally he spoke, his mumbling voice slurred with sleep. "God forbid you ruin your perfect attendance record."

"Exactly! Which is why we need to leave in the next ten minutes! Now get your lazy butt up right _now!_" Usually by now my pestering would win the argument and he'd get up, complaining all the while, but he didn't budge. I wondered what the heck was wrong with him.

"It's Friday, not like we're missing anything."

"Listen to me, Soul Eater Evans! Unless you wanna stay a one-star weapon your entire life and not become a Death Scythe, we need to go right now!"

And then finally, Soul dropped the bomb on me. "C'mon, Maka. Live a little and play hooky for once."

I stopped, gaping at him as if he'd asked me to do the limbo in my birthday suit, which he might as well have. "... _What?_" I finally managed to respond after being stunned into silence for a good eight seconds.

"You heard me." Soul finally opened one red eye.

"Okay, I don't know if you had a bowl of stupid for breakfast when I wasn't looking or whatever, but you'd have better luck convincing Liz to chew her nails. There's no way I'm skipping school."

"Bowl of stupid? That's the best you can come up with? Funny," Soul remarked, his voice laced in sarcasm as he gave his eye a roll upwards.

"Well, whatever. Let go of me. Even if you're not going, I am." I tried to wiggle my way out of his iron grip.

Soul made an irritated sound, starting to get more awake. "You're already late enough as it is. You'd be late for school even if we drove there on my bike, much less if you go on your own by foot."

I gasped. How had the time slipped by me?! Stupid Soul! I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet! "Which is why I should get going _now!_" I cried out, wildly thrashing now. Soul lifted his arm, granting me freedom, and just like that I ended up on the floor.

Soul tsked. "Too bad.. and to think I was even gonna take you out. Oh well, more sleep for me." He turned over.

I stopped cold in midstride out the door, slowly turning to face his blankets-laden form. "W...What did you just say?" I remember thinking that I must've misheard, that there was no way in Death City, Nevada, or even on this earth, or in this universe, that my partner would say something like that. He'd said once himself that he'd never settle for a flatchested girl like me. There was no way. But I couldn't deny the annoyingly warm feeling that crept up in your chest, like when you're reading a romance novel and the climax comes when the boy finally confesses the feelings that he's been coming to terms with the entire introduction to the girl or vice versa. But there's no way that would ever happen to me. No.. it couldn't be. I covered up the sudden flush of heat that filled my face with a glare. "Stop playing around, Soul. This isn't funny!"

Soul turned over to lay on his back, arms behind his head, raising swift white eyebrows at me, obviously fully awake now. How could he always look so unintentionally hot like that?! Wait.. no, I didn't just think that. No. I was sleep deprived and stressed and _needed to leave for school now._ But something kept me rooted to the spot. "I was serious."

My mouth suddenly felt so dry and I considered running to get a glass of water and a shred of my dignity before responding, but words were out before my body would obey my brain. "What are you saying?"

"I like a little girls with edge. That's what I'm saying." One side of his mouth quirked up in one of his small trademark lopsided smirks.

I studied him suspiciously for Lord Death knows how long. And, what do you know? That was all it took. "Don't make me regret this, Soul." As much as his words made my heart do some kind of crazy flipflop spastic dance (figuratively, that is, obviously), I wasn't sure what to believe. How could I expect to take his words seriously when it was obvious he only put stock into anything that had boobs?

"You won't," Soul said with such smug certainty I wanted to whack him over the head with a book. But before I could, he added, "Now change out of your school clothes."

Now, don't think I was peer pressured into this, that I only agreed to look "cool" in his eyes, to look like I had edge. I could've easily turned him down, believe you me. It wasn't any of that. I didn't accept to make him like me.

It's just... maybe it's good to trust your partner's judgment instead of your own sometimes, you know?

Maybe.

And that's where our crazy story begins.


	2. Dance! Feel the Beat of the Song?

**A/N: Hilo, this is Irony'sFriend! So this is actually my chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! ...and that's all I can think of to say...awesome. *quickly gives computer to Taylor to finish the author's note***

***le takes spotlight* Hey y'all, Ciel and Lizzy 4ever here! 8D I hope y'all enjoy the beginning to Soul and Maka's misadventures. ...Quite normal misadventures, but abnormal for them, at least. Without further ado, I bring you Jessie's genius! **

* * *

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a dark red blouse the color of Soul's eyes. It felt weird to be in anything but my plaid skirt and black coat, but it was oddly fitting with the situation. I felt _rebellious_. Oh, my…did I really just write that? Maybe Soul _has_ ruined me…

When I came out of my room, Soul was dressed and ready to go. He smirked and whistled at my new clothes, and I blushed darkly. I hated how he could have that effect on me, but despite that, pleasure stirred deep in my stomach. "Let's just go," I muttered.

I've ridden on the back of Soul's motorcycle a million and one times without ever thinking twice about it, but for some reason, this time seemed different. I was suddenly aware of how intimately I wrapped my arms around him, my thighs flush with his. We were so close… It was all I could do to keep my heartbeat from going into heart attack territory.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to add some normality to the situation. Of course, considering I was ditching school with Soul, that was nearly impossible.

I could practically feel Soul smirk as he replied, "It's a surprise. Have a little faith, Maka."

It's not in my nature to 'have a little faith' and just go with the flow, but I don't usually skip school either, so I guess I was just breaking all the rules today. I managed to stay quiet even when Soul traveled to an almost deserted side of Death City.

"I've never been here before." Well…mostly quiet.

"It's amazing what you'll find in the city when you don't spend all your time in the apartment with your nose stuck in a book," Soul retorted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Some of us actually care about our grades, thank you very much."

"Whatever," Soul scoffed. He parked the motorcycle in front of what looked like an old-fashioned diner. Even though the rest of the street seemed to be empty, this building's windows were alight with activity, and music and chattering voices could be heard all the way from the street. Soul dismounted the bike and started walking to the door.

I hurried to catch up, feeling unsure. I don't like being out of my comfort zone, but I was so far away from my safe circle that I couldn't even see it anymore. It wasn't so wrong to want a little comforting familiarity in a strange place, right? Either way, I made sure to stay right by Soul's side.

Stepping into the diner was like entering a whole other world.

I've been to a few restaurants before, and I even went to a poetry reading in my favorite bookstore once, but those didn't even compare to this. Almost every booth was filled with loud, enthusiastic customers, and waitresses in cute uniform skirts were bustling through the people just to get to the tables. The smell of home-cooked burgers hung over the place like a delicious cloud, and classic rock-and-roll played through the speakers. It was an overall friendly place, but definitely not the kind of place for a girl like me.

Soul, on the other hand, seemed to be a regular here. Several people waved as soon as he walked in, and a few shouted out greetings. He waved and smiled in return, heading straight to an empty booth in the corner. I sat down across from him, feeling very out of place.

"Hey, Soul! I see you finally brought your girlfriend! What's her name?" said a boisterous man with a friendly face.

I felt my cheeks darken instantly as I stumbled to explain. "Oh, I'm not his… I mean, we're n-not-!"

"Her name is Maka," Soul interrupted smoothly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Maka!" the man said joyfully and then moved on to another table.

"You come here often?" I asked.

Soul nodded. "They make the best burgers here, and the people are cool," he replied, waving briefly to another person he recognized.

I know it's stupid, considering I'm his partner and I live with the guy, but I was almost jealous of the people here. Soul genuinely liked them, and he obviously came here a lot to see them. A different side of Soul seemed to dwell in this old diner. Whether I liked it or not, Soul didn't have a choice about living with me.

"Can I take your order?" a teenage waitress asked, popping her gum. "Oh…hey, Soul. Good to see you again."

Soul grinned. "Hey, Teresa. We want a root beer float and a vanilla milkshake. Make 'em big."

Teresa nodded and went to another table.

I shot Soul a curious look. "You knew I wanted a vanilla milkshake," I observed, secretly pleased.

Soul shrugged. "Well, we haven't been partners for two years for nothing," he replied.

I guess he had a point. In all honesty, if you've been living with the same person for two years and you _don't_ know everything about them, you have to be trying very, very hard. I mean, I practically know Soul better than I know myself. Yet sometimes I feel like I don't know him at all…

Teresa brought us the root beer float and milkshake, and I couldn't help but notice her smiling admiringly at Soul. Soul, on the other hand, didn't even notice her lingering stare when he thanked her. Despite how petty it was, this made me very happy.

"It's been a good two years," I mused, taking a sip of sweet milky goodness. I have to say, if everything else on the menu was as good as that milkshake, I understand why Soul goes there so often.

For some reason, Soul looked surprised. "Really?"

I think everyone can understand why that one word was like a stab in the heart. "You don't think so?" I asked. There was no keeping the hurt out of my voice, and I'm sure it showed on my face, too.

Soul's eyes widened. "No, it's been great!" he assured me. "I guess I'm just shocked you never wanted another partner…"

Now it was my turn to be caught off guard. Another partner? The thought was laughable! I couldn't even imagine fighting with another weapon or living with some other person. In all honesty, I couldn't even imagine living without Soul. For so long he's been such a big part of my life, and without him…who was I? Who is Maka Albarn without Soul Eater?

I opened my mouth to tell him this (and maybe a little more), but my voice was suddenly caught off by a loud note of music.

Soul grinned as a pump-up rock song blared through the speakers. The song seemed to light the entire diner on fire as every person in the building started to dance. I'm not even exaggerating when I say this. As soon as the song started, every person dropped their food, stood up, and began flailing their limbs like there was no tomorrow. I was so stunned by the odd turn of the events that my mouth was still hung open like a gaping fish.

Soul slid out of the booth and held his hand to me. "Let's dance."

I glanced nervously around at the gyrating bodies. "No, thanks," I said weakly.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Come on, Maka. Live a little."

"I don't know how to dance," I admitted quietly.

"You were just fine in the Black Room, as long as you didn't lead." Suddenly, I felt hot breath tickle my ear. Soul had one hand gently on my waist, and the other held my hand firmly. He slowly pulled me up from the booth. When I started to struggle, he whispered in my ear.

"Just go with it."

Maybe it was the vanilla milkshake. Maybe it was the crazy rock music and the dancing bodies around me. Maybe aliens came down, stole my brain, and replaced it with a cow's. Or maybe it was those four simply _sexy_ words. Whatever it was, when Soul dropped his hands from my body, my hips started to sway with the rhythm of the music.

I wish I could say that dancing came naturally to me, and I suddenly transformed into some sort of goddess, but that would be a lie.

"Soul, I feel like an idiot," I whined.

"Don't think about it, Maka. Just _feel _it. For once in your life, stop over-thinking things and just go with the flow of the music."

Under normal circumstances I probably would have Maka-chopped him out of pure frustration, but the situation was anything but normal. So to add to the weirdness, I did something totally crazy. I listened to my partner.

Closing my eyes, I truly listened to the beat of the song for the first time. It was almost like the base was thrumming in time to the beat of my heart… My hips began to move, rolling with the chords and notes. My hands waved and weaved a melody in a language only the music itself would understand. The feeling was _incredible_, losing myself in the music…

Distantly, I felt two hands fall on my hips and raise me up, but I was barely aware of anything around me anymore. At least…until I opened my eyes.

Suddenly, I was dancing on top of a table instead of on the floor where I started. There were other girls dancing on tables around me, but instead of facelessly dancing in the crowd as before, now people were watching me…

I froze, paralyzed and unsure. I've never been much of a performer, and I don't do well when I'm not in my comfort zone. Dancing was one thing, but this was way too much… I couldn't do this!

Then my gaze fell on two particular eyes of the crowd…two deep red eyes. And suddenly everything was okay. It was almost like he breathed confidence in me. I wasn't dancing in front of a crowd of people I didn't know. No, I was dancing for Soul.

So I close my eyes and began to _feel_ the music.

Cheers and catcalls rose up from the crowd in an uproar, but I didn't even care anymore. It was almost like before, but this time there was one more member to my cacophony. Together, it was my body, the music, and Soul all dancing as one, and there was no greater feeling in the world.

I could feel the climax building in the music, and I knew my time was almost up. My body moved with a new energy as I twirled and spun in a desperate frenzy. I suddenly leaped from the table, flipped in midair, and landed smoothly without missing a beat. I danced through the crowd and as the last of the song dwindled into a few soft notes, I spun into Soul's arms.

He caught me easily, but of course, I knew he would.


	3. Revelations! In a Sex Store?

**A/N: *bounces in like Lord Death* YAHYAH! HELLO, HELLO! 8D This is Tay again! This was my chapter, and let me just say, THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. Jessie and I had never been in a Spencer's store before we had to write this chapter, so we actually went to the mall together and went inside Spencer's for research. ...Only to run back out almost instantly (like prudes). Bahahaha. Making memories, y'all. Anyway, we've put a lot into this chapter (and story, really), and I hope it shows and makes you readers interested! *hands it over to Jessie, drumroll please***

***pops in* Yo! Okay, first off, that trip to Spencer's was...awesome and scary and a complete culture shock and wow. I mean, it was nothing like either of us had ever seen in our lives! Still, for the sake of the story, we sacrificed our innocence and braved the store...research, you know? Anyway, I won't withhold you any longer. To Taylor's genius we go! **

**Hooold up. *steals laptop back* psshaww. *this is Tay again btw* Just wanted to add a little something that's totally unimportant. I read the word "research" in Jessie's input in Jiraiya's voice. BAHAHA. Omg, and, reading our author's notes, I'm just now realizing we're both so much like Maka in ways. xD Okey, okey, done now. Read onwards!**

* * *

To be quite honest, I was reluctant to leave that diner. Something about the atmosphere there was just so fun and free.. I found myself smiling to the level of idiocy as Soul and I got back on his bike, replaying the way I'd just fallen into his arms, how he'd caught me with such ease.. So far I wasn't regretting the decision of ditching school at all.

Little did I know, I was soon about to, though.

"Where're we going next?" I asked, tempted to rest my chin on his shoulder but unable to summon the guts.

"Same answer as before. It's a surprise."

I glared, then realized he couldn't see me making a face and settled for huffing in frustration. As he kept driving, I began to notice how we were venturing into the rougher part of town. Not quite ghetto, but you still wouldn't want to walk the streets alone at night there, either. I was alert to my surroundings as Soul pulled over to park in front of a building that almost looked like a big garage. The word Spencer's was spelled in graffiti on the store sign, and for some reason I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we'd walked in the diner, I'd felt out of place; this was a thousand times worse. I just somehow _knew _I wasn't supposed to be here. "Um.. what is this?"

Soul hopped off. "Go in and find out," he told me, one corner of his mouth quirking up. Couldn't he give me a straight answer once in a while?! Mystery got irritating after a while.

Even so, I let him lead the way in, trailing behind him. And as soon as I'd taken a step inside, I knew this whole thing had been an entire mistake. _No no no no! This can't be happening to me! _I remember thinking in horror, wanting to throw my hands over my eyes and run out.

SOUL HAD TAKEN ME TO A SEX STORE.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!

NO! I CAN'T EITHER! UGH!

I felt so mortified and out of my comfort zone, I went blank. I couldn't yell at Soul, couldn't move my legs to get the hell out of there, couldn't even muster a proper glare. I was utterly and absolutely stunned.

I was surrounded by body piercings.

Lingerie.

Sex toys.

Other things that I'm way too naive and sheltered to know about, but that I know are trouble.

I was suffocating.

_I HAD TO GET OUT OF THERE._

The entire atmosphere was dark and emo-y and gothic and... screamo rock music was blaring, and somewhere in my dumbfounded mind I registered a poster on the wall of two girls in intimates making out. There were tons of tshirts on display, all of them having some sort of perverted message written across them. For example, "Blow Me Maybe," "Bitches Be Trippin," "I Came Here to Get My Balls Wet." To name a few.

It was just... I mean, I'd always known Soul was a bit on the perverted side, but I didn't know he was engulfed in it! Most of all to bring _me _here, was he out of his mind?! It was a complete culture shock to me.

"Soul," I hissed fiercely when I finally regained use of my voice, "get me out of here! I mean it!"

Soul, as per usual, didn't listen to my - kind, considering the absurd situation he'd put me in - suggestion, and took hold of my collar like I was some puppy, dragging me behind him. I flailed and put up as much of a fight as I could, no doubt making a ridiculous commotion. But I didn't care at the time. I just wanted the heck out of that Godforsaken place. "Let me go! I SAID LET ME GO!" I thrashed.

Buuut Soul unsurprisingly kept ignoring me, acting like I _wasn't _throwing a toddler-worthy tantrum, and dragged my writhing body with such ease that it really annoyed me. I should've been able to put up a fight against him. He dragged me with one hand and with his other, grabbed at whatever rack we passed by. This gave me a bad premonition. "Soul... what do you think you're doing?!" I shrieked. He didn't answer (as expected) and shoved me in a dressing room (not as expected), then shoved a bunch of lingerie he'd apparently gathered on the way into my arms and shut the door (definitely not expected). I threw the disgusting clothes down on the floor and tried to open the door, but apparently Soul was leaning against it from the outside, trapping me in. "No no no no, STOP! Soul, I mean it, this is crazy-" I slammed my fist against the door loudly, making it shake. "STOP IT!"

Then I heard presumably the clerk's annoyed voice yell, "No sex in the store! Take it outside, people!" followed by Soul's quiet snicker.

I was _mortified. _I backed up against the wall of the dressing room and sank to the ground, knees to my chest. I couldn't take this. I wanted to go home. I should've never agreed to this stupid thing in the first place. Right now I could be getting my A- up to an A+ in Economics and being one step closer to making Soul a Death Scythe. And what if Lord Death had wanted to assign us to a special mission, but we weren't there?! I let a groan escape my lips. "Soul.. take me home.." I whimpered.

"Not until you try all that on."

The exasperated groan quickly turned into an angry growl. "Why?! Give me one good reason why I should even touch one of those- those- _things!_"

"So I can see you in them," came Soul's cocky response, and I felt my jaw drop.

"_WHAT?!_" I couldn't believe he was even... "Who do you think you are?! I'd never do that for you even if you were the last guy on earth!" My voice raised an octave.

There was a squeak of the door as Soul straightened. "Then I'm leaving. See ya." I heard his footsteps. By the time I swung the door open, he was out of sight.

Spencer's was a pretty big store.. so of course I had no idea where to go or how to get to the exit. Soul hadn't left the building; I could still feel his soul somewhere close by. I balled my fists at my sides and set off through this creepy store in the direction of his soul's wavelength to find him.

But it seemed that whenever I got close, Soul would get farther away. The idiot was probably leading me in circles like a headless goose. Uggghhhh. I was going to grab the biggest book I have and hit him so hard later he'd get a concussion...

Then one of the employees approached me. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks - I was standing near the, erm... "toys" while I'd stopped to think and steam about Soul. To the workers it probably looked like I was interested in the... yeah, you get it. Upon realization of this, my throat felt like cotton and I could feel all the blood in my body circulating to my face.

"We're having a special sale right now. Buy one, get one free," he said mechanically, as if he had memorized the sentence from repeating it all day. Then suddenly he gave me the once-over and got a certain smirk. I began to feel even more uneasy. "In case you and your friends wanna have a little.. party, if you catch my drift," he added, leaning in much closer to me than necessary.

I opened my mouth to tell him to back off, I wasn't interested, _anything, _but only a squeak came out. How come I could face Kishins head-on, but when it came to normal social situations, I was a complete idiot?!

And then, suddenly, like a shadow, Soul was _there. _Right beside me. It was all I could do not to hug him as the employee noticed and leaned back, brow raised.

Soul gave the guy one of his stoic, cold death glares. I was so glad I'd never been on the receiving end of one of those. His normal glares, sure. But one like that... "A woman needs assistance over by the dildos. Figured you're the best one for the job. Takes a dick to know one," Soul was saying so casually, so nonchalantly, but with a certain dangerous underlying note.

And I was struck dumb, silently admiring Soul's, yes, coolness. Never tell him I said that or I'd never hear the end of it. And I was hoping so, so badly that this wouldn't make a scene, not because we couldn't take the guy (we definitely could), but I'd like to avoid as many confrontations as possible. But to my relief, the guy just scowled and stormed off. I sighed with relief.

"It's not a good idea to wander around and get lost in this kind of store," Soul informed me as if the whole thing _hadn't _been orchestrated by him and he _wasn't _at fault for it.

"I wouldn't have wandered off if you hadn't left me!" I countered snippily.

"I wouldn't have left if you had just tried on all the crap I gave you!"

"That's exactly what it is - crap! And I have no interest in any of it!"

Soul gave me a staredown for several long moments - I didn't back down, just met his eyes just as stubbornly. Finally he gave in and sighed. "Just try on _one _thing. You don't even have to show me. And then we can go."

If he didn't get to see it, why would he make me try it on in the first place? But I wasn't about to argue, since that was all I had to do to go home. "Fine," I grumbled.

Before I knew it, I was trailing behind Soul again - this time, obediently. On the way back to the dressing rooms, he swiped a string bikini and handed it to me. I stared at the tiny thing. It was smaller than the underwear and bra I wore normally..

Once I had it on, I surveyed myself in the dressing room's mirror. "Not bad.." I accidentally thought aloud in surprise. "Now if just the chest part was a little smaller.." Little was an understatement. Needless to say, as Soul had pointed out many times before, I didn't have the chest to even fill an A cup.

"You do realize I can hear every word you're saying, right?" Soul's smirking voice sounded on the other side of the door. I facepalmed, mentally cursing myself. "Do me a favor - tell me how you look in it, since I can't see for myself. What do you think?"

I blinked in surprise. "...Well...it's...tiny," I managed.

For some reason I just _knew _Soul was rolling his eyes. "Not what I meant." After a moment, when he spoke again, his voice was more serious. "Maka...you act like it isn't a big deal, but I know you've let everyone's comments about your figure affect how you think of yourself." My eyes widened, and in my reflection I saw my pupils show. _How..how can he possibly know that?! _ "Now take a look in the mirror and tell me you can't be sexy."

I stared at myself for a long time, seeing all the flaws. "I'm not.." I said quietly.

"Yes, you are," Soul argued with feeling, shocking me.

"How can you say that, Soul? You're the one who calls me Tiny Tits, remember?" I tried not to let the hurt surface in my voice, but I knew it showed anyway. "Blair's the one that's sexy to you! I'm the one who has to clean up all your nosebleed stains thanks to her!" Anger trickled into my voice.

Soul was silent a moment, then when he spoke up, his voice was quieter and filled with meaning. "Maka, don't you get it? It doesn't matter if you don't look like someone or look a certain way or not. You're you...and that's sexy to me."

My vision blurred. I wasn't even aware of blinking back tears. "Soul..." I choked out, stopping to regain composure. Soul wasn't the eloquent type, so the thought that he'd planned out this entire Spencer's trip just to give me more self-esteem in my body... it was really, really touching and meant a lot to me. I rubbed a fist across my eyes and stared at my reflection, this time with a smile.

"I think I'm going to have to buy this."


	4. A Twist: Things Get Messy?

**A/N: Aaaand we're back! This is Jessie, and I am happy to say that this is my chapter...though I guess it's obvious by now that we just alternate writing the chapters. By the way! So this story is directly based off our roleplaying in which one of us played Soul and one of us played Maka. Does anyone have a guess as to who roleplayed who? **

**Heheheh. *a wild Tay appears!* I... have nothing else to add. Except that this chapter made me laugh out loud SO FREAKING HARD when Jessie sent this chapter to me for editing. xDD Gosh, she's just genius, yanno? Anyway, hope y'all find it as amusing and awesome as I did!**

* * *

I did my best to hide the small smile playing on my lips as I tucked the Spencers sack in the compartment of Soul's motorcycle. Just looking at the logo gave me a warm fluttering feeling in my heart. At least…it did before I remembered that Soul dragged me into a freaking _sex store_. …I guess I can let it slide just this one time though.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I climbed on the bike behind Soul.

"Why do you even bother? It's a _surprise_, Maka," Soul reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, but the effect was wasted since he couldn't see me. Once again, we were soaring down the roads of Death City. Despite the fact that I had lived here my whole life, there sure was a lot of the place I had never seen before. This time, Soul took us to a livelier, friendlier part of town. When we finally parked, I gasped in delight.

"I've read about these things! This is a…an amusement park! Right?" I cried joyfully. I had read about these in countless books, and I had always wanted to see one in real life. They had always seemed like such magical places…and I was getting to go in one!

Soul shut off the engine and twisted around to look me in the eye. "Please don't tell me you've never been to an amusement park before," he said seriously.

I blushed deeply. "I went to a book fair once…"

Soul shook his head. "Oh, Maka, Maka, Maka…poor, deprived little Maka…"

"Hey! Just because I've never been to a place filled with fatty foods and fake adrenaline rushes doesn't mean I'm deprived!" I defended myself, even though I was aching to try those fatty foods and fake adrenaline rushes.

Soul dismounted the motorcycle and started walking to the park gate. "Whatever, Maka," he called back.

I wanted to stay at the bike and demand he apologize, but my curiosity got the best of me. Like a little kid on Christmas morning, I trotted off to catch up with Soul and enter my very first amusement park – fatty foods and all.

* * *

The food turned out to be everything I dreamed of and more. As soon as we got our armbands and passed the park entrance, Soul led me straight to a food stand. It was around lunchtime, so he ordered a burger and fries for us to share. I had read enough books to know it probably wasn't a good idea to eat much right before getting on a roller coaster.

As Soul handed me my half of the burger, I noticed a group of teenage girls giggling and pointing at us. Well…not 'us' so much as Soul. After all, he's the hot albino with the fit body and toned abs… I did not just think that. Darn those stupid fan girls!

"It looks like you have some admirers," I muttered bitterly and took a huge bite of burger.

Soul gave me a confused look until he, too, spotted the obnoxiously pretty girls. "Oh…I didn't even notice. I guess a cool guy like me is just so used to it…" He smirked, and I wanted to punch him.

"Yeah well, whatever, I don't care," I said and took another bite of burger. I chomped on the poor dead meat viciously and swallowed. "Why don't you just go over there and make their day?"

Soul chuckled deep in his throat. "You are so pissed."

"I am not pissed!" I shrieked, chewing viciously.

Soul's smirk only widened. "Yes, you are. I can tell. Normally, you eat like a bird, and now you're suddenly eating like a starving jackal," he pointed out.

I put down my mostly annihilated burger and took a sip of coke civilly. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

Soul's eyes narrowed, irritated. "Now you're doing that on purpose," he accused.

"Doing what on purpose?" I questioned innocently.

I loved the annoyed expression on his face as he fed me a French fry. I know this might sound weird, but I honestly don't think anything of it when he feeds me like that. It's a pretty normal occurrence between us…I mean, we _do_ live together. Sometimes, I forget about what it looks like to other people.

"I think you've made them angry," I warned, motioning to the fan girls who looked somewhere between heartbroken and wrathful.

Soul shrugged, not even bothering to look as he fed me another fry. "Who cares? I came here with you."

I blushed and quickly took a drink of coke to hide it. Sadly, I think Soul saw it anyway, but he thankfully chose not to comment.

He stood and gathered our trash to throw away. "Ready to go ride some roller coasters?"

"Yeah!" I said eagerly, jumping up. "Which one should we go on first?"

Soul took my hand and led me down the midway. "You pick," he said.

There was so much activity in such a small space. People were everywhere, crowding the narrow walkway. Pretty girls flipped their hair while boys threw away their money to win them a prize. Little children tugged on their parents' hands to go on the next ride. Workers irritably ordered the more rambunctious teenagers to stay in line. It was so unlike anything I had ever experienced…but I liked it.

"Let's go on that one," I said, pointing.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would choose the carousel," he groaned.

I wrinkled my nose in irritated confusion. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"That's a kiddie ride."

There are very few times when I don't understand what's going on, but this term was completely lost on me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. It's a ride for little kids."

"Oh…but you'll still ride it with me, right?"

At this, Soul chuckled. "Yes, Maka, I will ride the little wooden horses with you. Don't worry. I'll hold your hand and everything, so you won't get scared."

Now that crossed a line. "I am a scythe meister, thank you very much! I don't need _you_ to handle a freaking amusement park ride!" With those strong words, I stormed to get in line for the carousel behind a five-year-old.

Barely a minute passed before the worker pointed at me and said, "Ma'am, no person taller than three feet can get on this ride."

I sulked back to Soul in shame. "Don't say a word," I growled.

Soul shrugged, that ever present smirk getting on my nerves. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever," I snarled. "You choose a ride then."

Soul grinned evilly, showing off his pointy teeth. "I will," he promised. He took my hand and dragged me once again through the crowd of people until we reached a small arena. The sign above read: **Bumper Cars**.

"You're kidding," I muttered.

"Nope," Soul said cheekily. He stepped inside an empty car (a cool one with rims and flames, of course) and took hold of the wheel.

I glanced at an empty pink, girly one and tentatively lowered myself inside. "So now what do I -?"

**BAM!**

Before I could even register what happened, I was slammed into a wall. My head was spinning from the sudden impact, and my chest ached from where it had been ungracefully introduced to the steering wheel. "Ow…" I moaned.

Soul rammed into the car that had hit me, shouting, "Geez, let her get her bearings first, jerk!" He then turned to me. "Are you all right?"

I wasn't so sure, but I nodded anyway.

"Good," Soul grinned. "Cause you're on your own."

"Wait! What do I do?" I shrieked.

Soul shrugged. "You hit people. That's about it. Good luck."

Then he drove away into the crowd and disappeared into view. At about the same time, three cars rammed into me at once. I was really beginning to hate Soul.

Maybe it was that hatred that caused my turn around. Personally, I like to think it was the fact that I am a well-trained meister, and my instincts were kicking in since this was so much like a battle situation. Sadly though, it was probably just because I was really mad at Soul. Either way, in that sacred moment as I was crushed between three cars, I suddenly became a very awesome player.

Twisting the wheel beneath my nimble hands, I expertly maneuvered out from under the pile up and escaped into the frenzy. There were plenty of easy targets around, but my sights were set on one enemy: Soul Eater Evans. There! I caught a glimpse of his white, spiky hair, and I was on the hunt. My car slipped through the nooks and crannies until I was right behind him…

**BAM!**

Soul's 'cool' car shot into the wall with the force usually reserved only for Kishin.

"I win!" I yelled, raising my arms into the air in some weird victory dance. "I win! I win! I beat you, Soul!"

Soul's initial expression of shock melted into something that almost looked like pride. "You really are the coolest partner ever," he chuckled. "But come on. It's time to go collect your prize."

With those oddly mysterious words, Soul drove over to the ramp, and I was slammed by another car. By the time I untangled myself and also reached the ramp, Soul was ready to go and waiting on me. I trotted up to him.

"What do you mean 'prize'?" I asked suspiciously.

"You said you won, so I'm going to show you your prize." Soul gave me a grin that showed off his shark-like teeth.

I suddenly felt nauseous.

* * *

"You call _this_ a prize?" I groaned.

Soul smirked, clearly pleased that I was so wary. "Yep. Don't tell me you're too chicken, big scythe-meister Maka…" He let the words trail off tauntingly, and I could tell he was doing it just to get under my skin.

But I wouldn't let him.

"Chicken?" I scoffed. "Are you kidding? I fight Kishin! I'm on my way to creating a death scythe! This will be a piece of cake!"

Soul's grin widened dangerously. "I'm glad to hear you're so enthusiastic."

But as I got in line for the rollercoaster, I couldn't help but feel a little unsure. It was one of the classic rollercoasters. The tracks rose high into the sky, and then it dipped into a steep drop. After that, the riders were subject to sharp twists, turns, and upside-down loops. Just looking at it made my stomach drop down to my feet.

Still, there was no way I could show weakness in front of Soul.

The roller coaster creaked to a stop on the tracks, and the previous riders stumbled to the exit. Several teenagers were loudly declaring their excitement, but most of them just looked shaken…and sick. Somehow, this didn't exactly comfort me.

"It's our turn. Are you ready?" Soul asked. His smirk was ever prominent.

"Let's do this thing!" I declared. I made sure to give a daredevil smile, but inside, I was scared out of my mind. I slid into the seat, and Soul sat right next to me. Since there wasn't exactly very much room, our thighs were pressed close together. A silver bar mechanically lowered across our bodies.

I stared at the small slip of metal in horror. "This is the only thing keeping us from falling to our deaths?" I shrieked.

Soul chuckled. "You can always hold on to me if you want."

"I think I'll manage," I snarled, but I wasn't so sure.

The rollercoaster jumped in motion, but it started out agonizingly slow. The great machine would only creep up the tall slope as if it wanted to draw out our punishment.

"How are you doing, Maka?" Soul inquired.

"How am I doing?" I scoffed. "I am a fearless scythe-meister. I deal with lethal situations every day." The rollercoaster stuttered to a stop at the peak of the tracks. Then is started to go down… "This rollercoaster is nothing. I mean – AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The coaster was going at breakneck speed down the tracks, and I was practically in Soul's lap. Distantly, I registered him chuckling as I clutched his shirt desperately, but I was way beyond caring about pride now. All that mattered to me was hanging on for dear life and trying not to cry.

Those were definitely the worst ninety seconds of my entire life.

When the ride finally pulled to a stop, I did the only thing I could do.

I ran to the nearest trash can, and I vomited.


	5. Test of Strength: Is This Love?

**A/N: *appears in a cloud of smoke, EPIC POSE NO JUTSU* Hellur! Tis Tay! 8] This is the chapter I wrote, and gosh, it was one of my favorites. I just love everything about this one. Not to brag, but when Jessie and I combine to write anything together, it always turns out so epic and stuff. Otay. Also, I just wanna point out that I loved the chance I got to address the special bond Soul and Maka have in this chapter. Honestly, they're one of the cutest couples ever because they're just best friends and everyone knows it, even if they rub each other the wrong way. They're such that typical best guy/girl friends that you always see around, whether in books or IRL. Anyway, I hope I described it as perfectly as I envision it in my mind. Soul and Maka are just the bomb. OHOHOH BTW. Jessie and I make a guest star appearance in this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled xD TAKE IT FROM HERE, JESS.**

**I'M A TAKIN' IT! *clears throat* Um, this is Jessie. So I totally agree with Taylor on this one. I'm such a huge Soul/Maka fan, and when Taylor and I fan girl like this, it's just magic, man. Seriously though, Taylor pulled this off perfectly, and I am so honored just to know this girl - let alone write with her! Now revel in her genius epicness, people. REVEL IN IT. **

**Oh, by the way! I, Jessie, roleplayed as Maka, and Taylor roleplayed Soul. Surprise!  
**

* * *

Soul had seen the worst of me, and not just figuratively - physically. He saw me all the time on missions where I was sweaty and dirty, not to mention in gym class at school. I wasn't a typical girl in the sense that I really cared what I looked like in front of Soul - for the most part, I didn't. At home I wear my hair in two ridiculous buns before going to bed, which just goes to show Soul's opinion on whether I look good or not doesn't matter that much to me. But seeing me puke my guts out, that's a different story entirely. That's something I never wanted him to see, especially not up close and personal. But I could feel him instantly at my side, rubbing my back as I upchucked into the garbage can. That was the third time that day I felt completely mortified, which is two and a half more times than I'm used to in a single day.

After when it seemed I'd purged all my stomach's contents (including the milkshake from the diner earlier - wait, that's TMI, isn't it? Shutting up now), I shakily straightened, feeling absolutely awful. In my peripheral vision I could see Soul peering at me with crimson eyes that actually showed concern. "Feel better?" he asked me, and even though I didn't, I nodded. "You want a soda or something?"

The thought of a sugary, carbonated drink made me sick to my stomach all over again. "No... but a water would be nice," I admitted.

Soul nodded and led me to a bench. "Stay right here," he instructed as he sat me down. "I'll be right back." And just like that, he disappeared into the crowd. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to stave off the migrain my nausea and the intense, hot sunlight were causing.

Either I half-dozed off or Soul really did come right back, because it seemed like just a minute later when a straw touched my lips. "Drink," I heard Soul's voice, and without opening my eyes I accepted the cup and took a tentative sip of ice cold water. Amazing what the right hydration can do, because instantly everything felt better.

I finally opened my eyes to where Soul was sitting beside me. "Thanks. That hits the spot," I said gratefully.

"No problem. Do I need to take you home?" he inquired. Man, he really was concerned. I don't know why; I'd suffered several more lethal injuries in battle. This was nothing compared to any of that.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good," I insisted, surprising myself. Earlier this morning I'd told myself that if I ever found an excuse to go home and go back to school, I'd take it. But now...I didn't want to. I was having fun.

Soul seemed just as surprised for a moment, but then a smirk crossed his face. "Alright. I picked the coaster, so you can pick the next ride. If you're feeling up to it," he quickly added.

I nodded. "Just...something gentle and slow." My head spun at the thought of another intense ride.

When I'd had another few sips of my water, I was finally feeling good enough to stand and walk around. So we did, looking around for a ride that suited my present taste. Finally I caught a glimpse of some kind of boat ride and nudged Soul, pointing to it. "How about that one?"

He followed my gaze, and the strangest look crossed his face, followed by one of the biggest smirks I'd ever seen on him - and that was saying a lot. I started to feel a little nervous, but before I could question him about it, he answered, "Sure, why not?"

So we headed that way, and as we came closer the the sign and such came into view, and I realized with horror that this wasn't just any other boat ride. It was gaudy and mushy and lovey-dovey... the sign read TUNNEL OF LOVE in obnoxiously cursive letters with big hearts. I stopped in my tracks. "On second thought..!" I stammered, but Soul grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

"Ah-ah, you already picked. C'mon." I loathed the amusement in his tone.

"_Soul!_" I hissed whiningly, struggling against his grip, but it was in vain. "Stop! I don't wanna!" At this point I knew I was starting to sound like an indignant three-year-old throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't care less. I couldn't go on a ride like that with Soul! It was... absurd!

"Oh look, we're next," Soul said brightly and somehow I found myself in the boat, squished waaayy too close to Soul for my liking. Now, motorcycle rides I could handle, but I was practically in his lap. If I moved my hand just the teensiest bit, it would easily land on his thigh and _oh my god I can't think about that right now. _

Soul apparently saw through me and glimpsed my internal panic attack, so he gave his crimson orbs an eyeroll. "Stop reading so much into this. It'll be fun. We can make fun of this stupid kissy ride." I relaxed a bit at this, relieved to know he wasn't gonna try to pull a move on me and embarrass me on this stupid ride. But also...I was just the teensiest bit disappointed, too.

It only took less than a minute into the ride for us to start laughing at the ridiculous Cupids strewn about the tunnel and mirrors and other equally mushy decorations. "Why are there mirrors?" I asked, trying to block out the sound of other couples in boats ahead of and behind us noisily making out.

Soul leaned back, an arm on the back of the boat (and somewhat around me), and even though the place was dimly lighted, I could still see the flash of his smirk. "Some people like to see themselves in action," was all he provided, and I felt my jaw drop.

"What?! But.. aren't your eyes supposed to be closed? In a kiss, I mean.." I was such a lip virgin and it was showing so badly.

Soul chuckled, a deep throaty one that was pretty sexy if I do say so my- SHUT UP MAKA STOP TALKING YOU DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT. "They don't have to be."

Suddenly I was hit with just one of those grateful, happy notions - this was why Soul was my best friend. Sure, we bickered like siblings, but I could be myself with him and I know he wouldn't judge me for it even if he did tease me about it. I just loved how well we got along when we really wanted to. I was really lucky to have him... and I realized that was the reason why I feared ruining our bond if I ever wanted to confess my feelings for him..

And then suddenly words I was hardly aware of even saying slipped out: "Soul, earlier at the diner.. when you were talking about us being partners...I'd never want another partner, you know.." Soul was apparently, for once, stunned into silence at this abrupt revelation. I pressed on. "What do you think makes us good partners, Soul? Why do you think we're a good match?"

Soul was quiet for a long time, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't answer. My heart lurched at the thought that it was taking him this long to think of a reason. But when he answered, it became clear to me that he was just thinking of how to word it all, "You were the first person to see who I truly was and accept me as I am, Maka." I vividly remembered coming across him playing his piano one day, hearing the beautiful and haunting tune, and accepting him as my partner. "And you still do. No matter how many fights we have...our bond never fades." Now it was my turn to be silenced as I took all this in, my heart warming with every word. Then, very quietly, he added, "I'm gonna return the question. What do you think makes us good partners, Maka?"

I didn't have to think about it. I answered instantaneously. "...Well, I trust you. With my life, my soul, and...my heart. And I think you trust me, too. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.. humiliate me maybe, but you wouldn't do anything to harm me." My eyes fell on his shirt, where I knew his scar laid beneath. "...You protect me," I added softly, feeling the old familiar guilt gnaw at me.

In the little light we had, I saw Soul's expression soften. "...Your heart?" he repeated quietly, leaning in closer to me, if that was even possible. We were squished together in that tinier-than-necessary love boat.

I felt my heart skip a beat oh my god he was actually was he going to..?! adfneiadfdkafndlaekrfnkadnfk aldkgherjknamvb! That's what my brain was a jumble of as he leaned forward towards my face, and I found myself leaning even closer to him as well.

...And just as my eyes closed, sunlight hit my eyelids.

* * *

Soul and I didn't mention a word to each other about our almost-kiss, but as we got off the ride I could see how sour he was. Even though I was frustrated and disappointed as well, I felt kinda amused and special at his reaction. And maybe...a bit relieved that it hadn't happened. It was the fact that once we connected, everything would change. Change I wasn't ready for, change I was afraid of.

We found ourselves in the booth/games section of the amusement park. I glanced around as kids were running around laughing, crying as they didn't get the prize they wanted, bragging to their friends about how they would win... "Want to play some of these?" I asked. At Soul's wordless nod, I continued, "I picked the last ride. It's your turn."

Soul gazed about, then at the touch of a smirk on his lips I knew I was in trouble. He pointed at a basketball booth. _A BASKETBALL BOOTH. _Seriously?! It was common knowledge that I was horrible at basketball. I shot him a glare. "That's not fair."

Soul placed a hand at the small of my back, where my skin tingled at the contact, and he steered me towards the game.

I'll just skip the painfully humiliating details. The basketball I threw somehow ended up bouncing off the rim and straight into someone's face, and when I tried to profusely apologize, he spit a bloody tooth at me. Make that the fourth time I was completely mortified that day. And of course Soul scored perfectly, nothing but net. The guy behind the booth told him to pick from the top shelf, and Soul turned toward me. "I'll just end up giving the prize to you, so pick out what you want," he remarked. I think he was trying to make me feel better for the whole tooth incident.

I scanned the shelf full of stuffed animals (oh, maybe that was why he was giving the prize to me - not because he felt sorry for me, but because he wouldn't know what to do with a toy. He was a boy, after all), and pointed to a stuffed white rabbit with red eyes. As the guy handed it to me, Soul observed with a smirk, "I knew you would pick that."

"Huh?" I blinked, accepting the soft, fluffy toy. "How?"

Soul, with very sarcastic 'duh' movements, indicated its white fur and red eyes. "It looks like me."

I realized he was right.. he resembled the toy's albino qualities. I huffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

And then, Soul casually remarked as if it was completely relevant to the topic, "You've always reminded me of a rabbit."

I was dumbfounded. Did he really just say that? "...What?"

Soul nodded and reached out to give one of my pigtails a tug, smirking. "The way you wear your hair looks like a bunny's droopy ears." I opened my mouth to indignantly protest, knowing now he was just making fun of me, he added, "And your eyes.. they're big and cute like a rabbit's."

I'm going to unashamedly inform you that as he added that last part, my pulse quickened and my heart skipped several beats, and it suddenly felt like warm butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Did he just...did he just say my eyes were cute? Before I could even formulate a response, Soul chuckled as he informed me, "Your turn to pick a game."

I swallowed, my throat feeling like it was filled with cotton, and decided to go along with this subject change. It was definitely easier than deciding how to deal with a compliment. Heheh, I was starting to sound like Crona. _I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!_

After a minute of searching, I pointed to the - and I know I'm going to sound ignorant here, but I'm giving this my best shot - game where you swing the mallet and try to hit the bell at the top. You know, that strength-measuring game? Soul nodded in approval. "Ladies first."

So I made my way there, and the beefy men crowded around it started guffawing. "What's a scrawny toothpick like you doing here, little girl?" one of them jeered. Soul gave them all one of his cold glares. I wasn't offended, I just smirked. I had an advantage none of them did: I swung a heavy weapon on a daily basis for hours at a time.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Soul lean back against a pole with his arms crossed and a confident smirk on his face. He knew I could do it. "Prepare to be amazed, motherfuckers," he informed the men, who just laughed off this comment.

I picked up the mallet with ease and swung it back, then sent it crashing down as hard as I could. The echo of the bell being hit reverberated loudly throughout the booth section. I've never seen a group of grown, beer-bellied men look more shocked and humiliated and embarrassed as I did then. I just smiled sweetly at them and accepted my prize - two free coupons for a slushie. Soul went after me, but only went a little over halfway - an impressive feat for just a teenager. But I couldn't resist a little teasing.

"What's this? I've outdone _the _Soul Eater?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not the one that has to carry around a scythe all the time. Don't let it go to your head."

But I already had.

* * *

As we searched for the slushie booth, we both kept laughing as we talked about the looks on the men's face as I hit the bell. School was far from my mind as I just kept laughing and chatting with Soul, and just in general having fun.

"'Prepare to be amazed, motherfuckers,'" I quoted him, then burst into an entirely new round of laughter. "That was great. You said it so casually and so seriously." Soul didn't laugh, though, he just stared at me with this weird grin on his face. I instantly felt self-conscious and my laughter died. "...What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you don't really cuss much," he responded. "It was pretty funny hearing that come out of your mouth."

I don't know why, but I felt offended, like a little ten-year-old being chided for saying a bad word. I felt like some goody goody who wasn't allowed to do that kind of thing, and that irritated me. "I curse."

"Yeah, in battle, when you're frustrated. But even then it's just low-key, like damn and what the hell," he countered. "Feeling a little badass after skipping a day of school, eh, Maka?"

I wanted to let loose a string of curses, but that wouldn't help my case much. Instead I glowered at him, turned on my heel, and skulked into the crowd. My battle instincts came in handy here where I could easily make myself unseen or lose myself from whoever I wanted to. It wasn't long until I'd totally ditched Soul and managed to find the slush booth all by myself. I used the two free coupons to get myself a green apple slushie, and a coconut for Soul. (Technically pina colada, but I prefer saying coconut.) Also, my battle instincts came in handy where I could easily track down someone. So it wasn't long before I located Soul in the crowd and came up behind him. "I got you coconut," I informed him, and as he about-faced I handed it to him. I was feeling very satisfied at this point, enough so to not be mad at him anymore.

He snatched it. "Dammit, Maka, I thought you'd gotten lost," he scowled at me as he took a sip. I just smirked. "God knows how long it would've taken to find you."

"You stand out in a crowd. I could've found you anywhere," I responded innocently and brightly offered my green apple slush to him for a drink, at the same exact time he held his out to me. We took a sip of each other's at the exact same time. We held each other's gazes.

I didn't think much of it until I heard two giggling girls pass and one exclaim to the other, "Awww! I wish _I _had a boyfriend to drink like that with!" The other girl agreed, squealing about how we were "so cute!"

I jerked back, taking my slush with me, feeling heat creep into my cheeks. Soul just smirked and cleared the distance between us by taking a step forward. "What's wrong, Maka?"

I looked away from his amused red eyes, taking another step back. He took another step forward. Finally I cut a glare in his direction. "Stop!"

"Why?"

My mind went blank. I felt my face flushing as I stuttered, "W-well... that... she... those girls thought we were a couple!"

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

I was struck dumb, staring at him in slack-jawed shock. "Well...uh...no, I guess..not... but we're not," I said weakly.

Soul leaned in, totally serious. "That could change."

My heart was going eighty miles an hour at this revelation. I was sure my pupils were showing. "W-what?! But.. you've never...showed any interest.." I swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmed.

"That doesn't mean I've never had any," he said softly, looking deep into my eyes, with a gaze that felt like he was peering into my soul.

And suddenly... maybe it was just being so overwhelmed with this piece of information, or the fact that I still wasn't feeling well from the rollercoaster, and all that combined with the sugary slush I was gulping down... it was all too much.

Then, I was completely, utterly mortified for the _fifth _time that day.

I puked. Again. On the spot.

All over Soul.


	6. Breaking the Law! Has He Gone Insane?

**A/N: Heyo! And we're back :D This is Jessie, and this is my little chapter. This is where we go from innocent fun to illegal stuff. Woo hoo! **

**YAYAYAY MAKA'S BECOMING A REBEL AGAINST HER WILL WHOOP. *this be Tay* Let the REAL fun begin! 8] God, I just love this chapter. Jessie was outstanding while writing this, just the humor akdnakdnffkm. One of my fave chapters so far. Enjoy! :3  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM BOTH OF US**

* * *

Embarrassment doesn't even begin to cover what I was feeling in that moment. I was horrified and humiliated. I wanted to disappear or, even better, go die in a hole. I was absolutely _mortified_. Seriously, if someone would have shot me down right then, I would have been grateful.

Unfortunately, a sniper didn't come to my rescue and kill me. I tried squeezing my eyes shut, but when I opened them again, my situation hadn't changed. I was still humiliated into the next century, and Soul was still covered in puke. My puke.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I cried. "I didn't mean to, and I am just so, so sorry! I can pay for a new set of clothes, and I'll buy you a new motorcycle or something? I just can't begin to tell you how sorry I am!" I continued to ramble, alternating between apologies and promises to make up for it, and my voice was growing dangerously close to sobs.

But before I could completely break down, Soul held up his hand to quiet me. "Hey, don't worry about it. Cool guys don't get worked up over stuff like this and neither should you," he said gently. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, and I'll do the same?"

How did Soul always know exactly what to say? His voice seemed to soak into my soul and calm my frantic heart. Everything wasn't suddenly okay, but he made the situation bearable at least. I gave him a grateful, if slightly weak, smile. "Okay."

I went to the bathroom, but honestly, most of the puke was on Soul. There was just a small splash on the front of my blouse, and I wiped that away so only a stain remained. Still, I needed the time to compose myself, and after a lot of self-motivation in the mirror, I felt ready to face the world again. Sort of.

Of course, Soul has to be the best person in the world, so when I walked out, he tossed me a new T-shirt from the gift shop and smiled. He was already wearing an identical one, and I couldn't help but be jealous that even though he had just been puked on, he still looked totally hot – whoa, I really do have to stop this crap!

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded, giving a weak smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"While you're changing, I'll be out at the motorcycle, okay?"

I nodded and made off to the women's bathroom again. Really, Soul had good taste in T-shirts, but I hated how he pulled it off better than I did. Nonetheless, the change of clothes made me feel better, and it was sweet of Soul to think of it. He's been awfully thoughtful lately…how strange. When I finished, I went to the parking lot where Soul was waiting with the motorcycle.

I swung my leg over and landed safely behind him. "Should I even bother to ask where we're going now?" I greeted.

Soul laughed. "Actually, _I_ was going to ask _you _where we're going. Do you need to go home? How are you feeling?"

My cheeks heated up as the image of me puking all over my partner once again flashed through my brain. I had a feeling that I was going to be haunted by that memory for a very long time…probably the rest of my life. But in all honesty, I was feeling fine now. And as much as it went against my personality, I didn't want the day to end. I was having – dare I say it – a good time with Soul. How could I give it up?

"I'm feeling much better," I assured him. "We don't have to go home just yet."

Since I was sitting behind him, I couldn't see his face, but I had a distinct feeling that Soul was smiling. "Good. …but if you do have the urge, just try to lean over or something and not get it on me," he teased, and I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Soul laughed as he started up the motorcycle and pulled out of the amusement park.

"So where are we going?" I shouted over the roar of the wind. We weren't at full speed yet, but it was still difficult to have a conversation.

Soul only chuckled in response. "Give it up, Maka! Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride!"

I sighed, not really shocked. But I decided to follow his advice and rest my eyes for a bit. A lot had happened at the amusement park, and I was physically and mentally exhausted by it all. I rested my head against the warmth of Soul's back, my arms wrapping tighter around his waist. Fanciful thoughts weaved through my mind, but I pushed them away, unwilling to taint this moment with my partner with something as ridiculous (and dangerous) as romantic emotions.

Not that it matters. When we pull to a stop and I look up to realize where we are, all romantic feelings die.

"Soul. Where are we?" I asked calmly.

Soul dismounted the bike with a cheeky smile. "I thought I'd take you to a movie. After all the excitement in the amusement park, it'd be good for you to sit down and relax for a bit. Is that a problem?"

"If we're going to a movie, then why are we in a _dark alley?!_" I hissed, my voice coming out like a harsh, angry whisper.

Soul only shrugged, not looking concerned at all. "We're at the back of the movie theater. Cool guys don't pay to watch movies you know."

Okay, admittedly, I had done some pretty crazy stuff that day. Just to recap, I danced on a tabletop, made a purchase at a sex store, rode an insane rollercoaster, and then floated down some cheesy romance ride. I had beaten a bunch of muscle guys at a game of strength, and I had puked on my partner. I mean, under normal circumstances, I would never have done any of those things! But going over the edge or not, I was not about to _sneak into a movie theater_ to avoid paying ten bucks! That was crossing a line!

"Soul, that's illegal. Would it be so terrible to just pay for a cheap movie?" I demanded logically.

Soul shook his head slowly, muttering, "Maka, Maka, Maka. That is not the point. Sure, I could hand over a few dollar bills, but where's the fun in that? Don't you want a little excitement in your life?"

"Thanks, but fighting kishin is plenty of excitement for me, so I believe I'll just go around to the _front_ of the theater and-"

"You know what?" Soul interrupted. "I don't really care what you want. You could use a healthy dose of rebellion." With those words, Soul grabbed my arm, jerked me off the motorcycle, and practically drug me to the back door of the theater. I protested the entire time, struggling and arguing angrily, but Soul is stronger than he looks. He held me with one hand and picked the door lock with the other. When he pulled us inside, I had no choice but to remain quiet or risk getting caught. There was no way I was letting him mar my permanent record with breaking and entering!

It was surprisingly easy to be honest. Once Soul picked the lock, we waited until it was clear and then sneaked into the long hallway of doors, each leading to a different movie. We blended in with the other movie goers, nothing strange between us except that they actually paid to get in.

"Let's go in this one!" I didn't even have a chance to look at the movie title before Soul shoved me inside. We chose seats in the back where we were mostly hidden in the shadows.

I was panicking the entire time we were walking around, images of getting caught going through my mind, but I relaxed when we sat down. Sure, we had just committed an illegal act, but at least we weren't going to go to jail for it – or worse - expelled from DWMA. "So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked conversationally.

"A horror," Soul replied. "If you get scared, you can always sit in my lap." Soul smirked, as overly cocky and arrogant as ever.

I snorted. "Please. Our life is a horror movie."

Soul shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right there. Want some popcorn?"

"Will you pay for it?"

"Yeah, I have to. I haven't figured out how to steal snacks yet, but I'll get there…soon…."

"Then yes, I'd like some popcorn."

"I'll be right back."

By the time Soul returned with a jumbo tub of popcorn and a large coke, the movie had started. And about that movie…

HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Okay, I have dealt with some pretty scary stuff. I battle kishin of the most hideous sort, and I've come close to death several times. I even have the creepiest dad ever who belongs in a horror movie himself! But never in my life have I been so scared as when I watched that freaking movie.

Soul plopped down in his seat, a few pieces of popcorn spilling over. "So what'd I miss?" he whispered.

I tried to answer him with something cool, calm, and collected, but the best I could manage was a half-strangled squeak. Not even the delicious buttery saltiness of the popcorn could wake me from my paralysis.

"Oh, come on, Maka. It can't be that bad. Here, have some popcorn. I even bought a coke since I know how much you love the two together," Soul offered. He held out a piece of popcorn, but I couldn't even manage to open my mouth in response. I was frozen stiff.

I would tell you what the movie was about or what was going on, but I can't bear to remember it enough to describe it. I can only recall how awful I felt.

"Maka, are you really that scared?" I guess my lack of interest in the popcorn and coke alerted Soul that I wasn't okay. Concern colored his voice as his dark red eyes looked me over analytically. I felt a muscled arm wrap around my shoulders. "Hey, it's just a movie. We deal with stuff worse than this all the time."

His touch made me relax, and I nodded weakly. Once I focused on Soul, it was a little easier to deal with the movie…for a while anyway… And then the worst possible thing happened.

There was a sex scene.

My eyes widened in horror as the two main characters stripped their clothes, passionately making out as they did so. I blushed furiously and looked down to my hands fidgeting in my lap. I cannot watch two people having sex on the big screen. I just can't. And why was there a random sex scene in a horror movie anyway? It had nothing to do with the plot!

Soul chuckled low in his throat. "You are such a prude, Maka."

"Shut up!" I hissed, shooting him a glare. "You pervert!"

Soul rolled his eyes, and I would have scolded him further, but I was just coming to a horrible conclusion. I could hide my eyes all I wanted, but there was nothing I could do about my ears… And the two actors were being rather _vocal_. Groans and gasps shattered any peace of mind I had left, and I shivered in my seat.

To be honest, I was almost relieved when that guy shone a flashlight in our faces.

"Hey, what gives?" Soul snapped, irritated.

The guy with the flashlight, a theater worker, glared at him viciously. "You're the guy that stole the popcorn!" he accused.

My eyes widened, and I dropped the piece of popcorn I had in my hand. I didn't even have to look at Soul's guilty face. I knew.

"_I haven't figured out how to steal snacks yet, but I'll get there…soon…"_

"…_soon…"_

"Soul, you idiot!" I shrieked angrily just as Soul was yelling, "RUN!"

Soul grabbed my hand and dragged me to the exit opposite of the theater worker. I had no choice but to match his pace and keep up with him. There was no way I was letting him leave me to take the blame! Of course, no one had a chance of catching us. Soul and I flew down the hall, found the door we had snuck in, and bailed out.

Unfortunately, we must have gotten confused about our secret back door because we didn't see the motorcycle when we escaped.

No, we were in the middle of a parade.


	7. Leap of Faith! I'm His Girl?

**A/N: HEY Y'AAALLLL. Okay, so, if it wasn't obvious enough by the title, now in this chapter you can tell this story is based off of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. (fluffing LOOOVE that movie) Anyway! I had loads of fun writing this! I hope the development (you'll see) wasn't rushed or poorly timed. I hope you enjoy anyway, though! 8D**

**Hilo! This is Jessie, and Taylor is being silly because this chapter is EPIC. Seriously, pure genius, you guys. Anyway, just wanted to let you all know that while most of this chapter is Taylor's masterpiece, there is a tiny little section at the end that I wrote :)**

**Also! A HUGE thank you to XDooms Day MasqueradeX for giving us the idea for the ending part! She mentioned this in a review, and Taylor and I couldn't help but incorporate it into the story. And this is the only beginning because her idea will have a big impact at the end. Thanks so much for your brilliance!**

* * *

I stopped short at the loud sounds of music, ruckus, and people cheering, wondering how we'd managed to blindly run right in the middle of something like this. "W..what... Soul!?" I tightened my grip on his hand, to make sure he was still with me in the midst of this chaos.

"Careful, or the floats will run you over!" was Soul's response as he backed up, drawing me closer to him. "What're the odds that a parade would be going on and that we'd happen to find it? Pretty cool, huh?" He seemed enthused, which for some reason surprised me. I hadn't looked at it that way.. I'd just been stressed by the abrupt craziness. I let myself relax now, watching candy fly through the air at civilians from the floats.

"Wow..." I breathed, in awe. I hadn't seen an all-out parade like this, at least not in person (since I'm guessing watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade on tv doesn't count), and it was a new, beautiful thing to me.

We stood and watched for awhile in appreciation. I laughed as Soul caught a piece of candy in his mouth, latching onto it with his shark teeth midair. I can't even deny that I was really impressed by the action. If I tried that, it'd find a way to bounce off my nose and give me two black eyes, with my luck.

As the parade was drawing to a close and the last float was nearing, Soul suddenly turned to me with a devilish grin that instantly spelled trouble. I felt a twinge of wariness. "I know that look..."

"Let's hijack one of the floats."

No. No. Couldn't I enjoy at least _one _normal event today _without _any crazy stunts?! "Something's very wrong with you."

"What? It'll be fun! Come on, Maka, live a little. When will you ever get a chance like this again?"

That was true... no, no! Dammit, Soul was good at convincing when he wanted to be. I couldn't let myself be sucked in this time, though. No! Maka Albarn would stand her ground! "Stuff it, Soul. No."

And despite the fact that I obviously have stronger arms than Soul does (as addressed in the test of strength part of the two chapters ago - nonono fourth wall breakage, stop that mess, Maka!), any fight I tried to put up was feeble and in vain as Soul began to drag me. Damn him. And thus commences the third temper tantrum I'd thrown that day, if I'm keeping count correctly. "Soul! _Let go of me right now! _I mean it! MAKAAAA-" But before I could finish with the imminent "CHOP!" and book to his head, he interrupted me.

"Jump on three!"

I shot him a fierce glare. "This is a bad idea."

"Come on, Maka," he countered with exasperation, leading me up onto higher ground. "After all the rules we've broken today together, you're scared to break one more? What's the harm in just a little more fun?"

He was so reckless. Ugh. How did he have such a level head in battle, but was so crazy when it came to anything else? "I'm _not _scared!" I snapped. "It's just a bad idea!"

"We won't know that for sure until we try. One..." He was jerking me up onto a high concrete slate with him that offered a perfect vantage point of the parade, and... Oh, Lord Shinigami-sama help me.

"_Soul! No! THIS IS CRAZY!" _I shrieked.

"The most fun things in life _are _crazy!" he yelled back, a grin igniting his crimson eyes. "Two..." He was bracing to jump... oh, god. Now I really did have no choice but to go along with it. Grrr, how was Soul able to do that to me so easily?! I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, clasping his hand with a death grip as I gave up the fight.

"...Anndd.. three!" Soul's voice was right next to my ear.

At the same time, we lunged. For a moment, it was magical, hearing laughter and music, seeing the beauty of the parade below us, holding hands with Soul as we hovered together in the air. But the precious feeling was fleeting, and soon we crashed down on the float. I'm used to jumping from high places, obviously, from battling with Kishins and training sessions and all that, so I landed on my feet perfectly, not unsteady at all. Soul, on the other hand, being a weapon, fell flat on his ass. Of course, he somehow possesses the talent to be cool no matter what, and he jumped up, still somehow looking sexy. The extravagantly-decorated people on the float shrieked loudly at the sudden weight, taken aback as their wide-eyed, slack-jawed gazes all whipped around to face us.

I couldn't help but blush at everyone's reactions. "Sorry! We, uh, fell!" I squeaked, my voice suddenly failing me.

And then, Soul only got crazier. Hard to believe, right? He usually never gets loud - he has a low voice, and even when he raises it a bit, it's still low-pitched. Well, today was one of the first times I'd ever seen Soul all-out yell. He cupped his hands around his mouth and announced, "We're here to rock the hous- float!" And you want to know what else he did, on top of all that? He went and snatched a microphone from one of the singers aboard the float! God, he's so annoying sometimes! Can you even believe that?!

I was positively shocked at his boldness, and embarrassed, so I turned to profusely apologize to everyone who looked as if a big dragon had come tearing through the city. "I am _so _sorry about this! I don't even know who this guy is! He pushed me here!"

And then I guess Soul heard me, because then he decided to prove I was lying and embarrassed me in front of everyone. He declared into the mic with a full grin playing on his lips, "This one's for my girl, Maka!" _**Then he turned and pointed at me. **_

I was rendered dumb. I was baffled, astonished, surprised, every single synonym of the word "shocked" you can find. I felt like, in that moment, my eyes widened enough to take up my entire face. Despite the hot embarrassment and irritation I was feeling, I could feel everything within me softening as my heart melted. _HE CALLED ME HIS GIRL! _

I wanted to respond with something witty or at least endearing, but all that came out was sputtering. "W-w-w...?!"

Now, I'm not good with music, but when I asked Soul later after that day, he told me the song he'd sang was You're My Best Friend by Queen, an oldie. And definitely one of the sweetest songs I'd _ever _heard. (Even though that doesn't say much since I never listen to music, but that's beside the point.) But Soul, he has a natural knack for anything music-wise. So when he began singing into the mic (you think his voice is sexy just talking? Try when he _sings. _Ten times sexier, and I'd thought that wasn't possible. Wait, I'm sounding like a creep. Forget I ever said that), the instrument-players in the parade apparently recognized the song and began to back him up. Not only is Soul a good singer, but he's a good performer, too, and soon everyone, whether on floats or just watching, began to sing and dance along too. In just a minute, Soul had turned everything into a party. He could be so cool like that sometimes. Sometimes I wish I had the same passion for songs and music like he does - he has good taste, and he's really good at what he does. It would make me feel closer to him, in a way. But in that moment, I was content to just watch, glad to see he was obviously having such a good time. That was Soul's element, that was his talent, that was where he belonged, and he positively glowed. It truly was a spectacular thing to witness.

Then, Soul did the unthinkable - come to think of it, he'd pulled a _lot _of surprises on me that day, huh? I honestly shouldn't have been surprised by then, but I was even still. He turned and held out his hand to me as the song dwindled to a lovely end, fixating the most warm eyes onto me. When I met his gaze, something inside me stirred and he was all that I saw in that moment. It was just us two - partners, best friends - and we exchanged meaningful glances. Subconsciously, without even realizing it, I found myself stepping forward to slip my hand into his, feeling a smile grace my lips.

I'd been tuning out everything in that instant, but when Soul began to smirk, I realized that shouts of "KISS HER!" were surfacing from the crowd. It turned into a chant, "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" I felt hotness consume my face, but I couldn't bring myself to break away, to look away from Soul.

He gave me a sly brow raise, but I could clearly see the underlying question beneath his flirtatious expression. His eyes asked for permission. Without my consent, I felt my head bobbing a small yes. Soul's smirk diminished to an intimate smile, a _real _smile, one that I always love to see, and he intertwined his fingers with mine before pulling me in. The crowd began to cheer as we leaned toward each other.

THISWASITTHISWASIT THE BIG MOMENT WAS I REALLY READY FOR THIS WHAT IF HIS SHARP TEETH GOT IN THE WAY

Just before our lips met, my eyes shot open as I suddenly felt someone shove me. Soul suddenly jerked as well, so I could only assume he'd been given a hard push, too.

"The hell?!" I heard Soul snarl just before we went soaring, sounding irritated. Then I caught a glimpse of his ruby-red eyes as they flashed with realization and next a grin. I was so dazed and confused and panicked, I was hardly registering what was happening around us.

I desperately maintained my death grip on Soul's hand, shrieking loudly, "SOUL! SOUL! What... what's going on?!" as we plummeted over the edge of the float together.

I heard the unmistakable sound of Soul's laughter filtering through the air, even audible over the sounds of the crowd. "Just don't let go, Maka! I'm right here!" he assured.

I can't explain it to you, but the buildup and confusion of all what was transpiring was terrifying me to death. "Don't leave me, Soul!" I screamed, clutching his hand desperately as I felt myself landing on... not the ground, but it still took the breath out of me for a moment, and for a scary second I wavered unsteadily.

"Maka!" Soul turned to look at me, all traces of laughter gone, his smile touching his eyes. He then vowed with meaning in his voice, "I'll never leave you. Count on it. Cool guys don't leave their partners, remember?"

And that's all it took. Those words comforted me and warmed my heart. And, just then I knew, that I'd definitely be okay.

But I was still curious as to what the hell was even going on.

"Soul... what's happening?!" We were moving.. in midair?! That couldn't be right... I could feel something on my back.

"We're crowd-surfing, Maka!" he laughed in answer.

... Crowd. Surfing.

Would it be horrible of me to admit that my first thought was that I was worried about the fact that most of the people here hadn't even washed their hands?

I could finally point what was happening and piece it all together now. The movement at my back _did _feel like hands passing me over people's heads, and that explained why we were floating in midair. I felt extremely weirded out, but it was still, in a way, really fun.

Soul lifted his free fist into the air and let out a whoop, laughing. My timidness slowly began to fade at his actions and I watched him with a small, fond smile. I was glad to see him so childishly happy. It was nice to see Soul let loose every once in a while as opposed to his "too cool" self.

I could hold it in no longer. A joyful laugh bubbled up inside me and escaped. My laughter intermingled with Soul's, and it was the greatest feeling.

Then, in the midst of confetti streaming through the sky, filtering everything in sight with colorful streamers, everything around me froze and hung in the balance as realization dawned on me.

I didn't just have feelings for Soul Eater Evans.

No..I was in love with him.

* * *

"Hm... I wonder how he did it."

Spirit looked up and narrowed his eyes at Lord Death. There had been silence in the Death Room for a long time, and the shinigami's sudden declaration was an unexpected surprise. "You wonder how who did what?" he asked boredly.

"Soul," Lord Death responded. "I wonder how he convinced Maka to skip school. She's such a studious young girl..."

That was as far as he got before Spirit exploded.

"WHAT?! THAT SHARK-TOOTHED PUNK SKIPPED SCHOOL WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?! HE FORCED HER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD...!"

"Spirit, that language is hardly necessary!" Lord Death chided, shocked by the reaction but not really shocked. He should have known this would happen as Spirit was notorious for overreacting. Really, there was only one thing that could subdue him now that he had started. "Reaper... CHOP!"

Sure enough, Spirit could only whimper as he plummeted to the ground, a large indention in his head. Lord Death took advantage of the psychotic father's silence to hurriedly explain. "I had noticed that Maka and Soul were absent from class, and I thought that if they were both sick, someone should check on them, but neither was at their home either. So after a little searching with the mirror, I realized that Soul had somehow convinced Maka to ditch school. I only wonder how..." With that, Lord Death moved away to reveal the scene in his mirror to Spirit.

And what a shock that scene was.

There was a large crowd of people cramped in one of the main streets of Death City. Everyone was cheering madly, shouting and waving their hands in a tidal wave of movement and noise. Still, that wasn't the crazy part. Spirit's gaze zeroed in on the thin girl with blond pigtails and the spiky-haired boy who were being lifted up by the crowd and passed down the sea of people. Huge smiles were on their faces, and the girl seemed to be glowing with excitement. Then Spirit saw something that made him unbearable depressed and furiously homicidal at the same time.

They were holding hands. _Holding hands. _

Lord Death gazed inquisitively at the scene, contemplating the bond between a weapon and meister. "They really are a cute couple. Don't you think so, Spirit? ...Spirit?" Lord Death looked around, but the death scythe was nowhere to be found. However, he could distantly hear a scream, the shriek growing quieter as it traveled further away.

_**"MAAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!"**_


	8. Aftermath: What Happens Next?

**A/N: Ahoy thar, Taylor here! BACK WITH A BANG. Hi. So. Sorry for our hiatus D: *goes on a ramble about how busy things have been blahblahblah* THE IMPORTANT THING IS, we're back to writing this story! This chapter was mainly a setup for the big climax that's happening in the next chapter! So stay tuned! That's where things will get interesting x) Now let's switch it over to Jess, because I can't think of anything witty to add in! I NEED MORE COFFEE. *shines spotlight on Jessie***

***winces in the bright light* Hi, this is Jessie :) So big apologies for the hiatus! And I hope I didn't freak anyone out with deleting all my stories and going AWOL and whatnot. There is now an explanation on my profile for what happened, but in two words: Reichenbach depression. It's serious stuff, you guys. Anyway! Taylor and I are back, and this is where our story picks up! Okay, not in this chapter, but next chapter is seriously going to be epic. Epic. **

**Quick note! Unlike previous chapters, this one is kind of a collaboration of both our writings. Most of it is Taylor, but I pop in at a couple of random spots. So without further ado! I present the next chapter! *trumpets blow***

* * *

You know how they say a girl blossoms when she's in love? I felt stuck in a reverie, unable to stop staring at Soul in light of this new realization that'd struck me.

When the crowd finally set us down, I felt like I'd gotten my landlegs back, but I was still dumbfoundedly staring at Soul, probably looking like a huge idiot, now that I think about it. He finally turned to meet my gaze, and I felt my heart do flip-flops at his smile. Just when I thought he was maybe going to say something meaningful to address the kiss that had (almost) transpired, or maybe finish what he'd started...

"Sweet. What a cool stroke of luck." The words snapped me out of my stupor with a harsh jerk of reality check. He was glancing in the direction of, lo and behold, his bike, with a big enthused grin. We'd happened to be set down right next to it.

Well. So much for that.

"Very convenient," I responded dryly, trying to hide my bitterness. "So how in the world are you going to top a parade?"

Soul had to relinquish my hand to slip onto the bike, which I was a little disappointed by. "Well, I'd say it's about time for a little relaxation, don't you think?" He revved the engine. "Hop on."

I voiced the first notion that came to mind, "The library?"

Soul made a sound that was something akin to a mix between a scoff and a snort. "I said relaxation, Maka, not boredom."

I felt a scowl form as I smacked his arm. I wasn't in the mood for all that, considering my conflicting emotions about the kiss, skipping school - well, everything that'd happened today, really. This day had been more eventful than my year full of training and Kishin-hunting...and that was saying a lot. "Oh, shut up."

"Oi, watch it while I'm driving. You WANT me to wreck?" Soul retorted. Just then the breeze sifted through his ivory spikes, and it looked just lovely for a moment before the strands found their way into my eyes and mouth. (Take note that I was sitting _right behind him_.)

"Well, I'd rather you not, so don't piss me off," I growled, a little meaner than I'd intended.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep your damned books away from me."

"You bring it upon yourself!"

"That justifies all my concussions?"

"Well, I think you have it coming."

The buildings began to slip away from the horizon as Soul drove through a clearing that suddenly gave way to a forest trail. "I don't think you know how it feels to have a bigass book as thick as Blair's hips slammed into your skull. Tch."

As thick as Blair's hips..? I could feel my eye twitching. "And what's what supposed to mean?" I demanded, finding my gaze trailing down to my own lacking hips.

"I'm saying, the book is effing huge," he answered disdainfully.

"MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" Don't ask how I had a book on hand after everything that'd happened. Don't doubt my skills. I am not an alleged bookworm for nothing.

Suddenly, with that movement, the entire bike toppled over, and I felt us make impact with the hard ground as we skidded into a ditch.

It was silent for several long moments before: "GODDAMMIT, MAKA! That better not have ruined the paint job!" Soul snapped, his head having a large book-shaped indent.

I'm ashamed to admit all of the emotions that'd built up in the course of the drive began to explode. "Just because I don't have big hips! I'm so sorry I can't be a cat porn star!" Even at the moment I registered that I was screeching nonsensically.

Soul stared at me for a long moment before finally sighing and lifting a hand to his forehead in a gesture of exasperation. "Maka, I wasn't saying I LIKE her hips. If I did, why would I compare them to your accursed books?" he spoke slowly as if chidingly consulting a child.

I can't even describe how embarrassed I felt at that moment, sprawled on the ground and staring up at him with clueless eyes. All I could utter was...

"Oh... my bad."

Soul exhaled and extended a hand down at me to help me up, which I smacked away in my humiliation. "Sorry won't fix my bike, will it?" He allowed me to help myself up as he pushed his bike back onto its wheels.

I brushed my clothes off. "Well, you shouldn't have brought Blair up at all!" He of all people knew that was a touchy subject with me.

"Eh, I guess that was a rookie mistake.." he acknowledged as he propped out the kickstand, inspecting his motorcycle carefully.

"It'll still drive, right?" I treaded cautiously, gauging his reaction.

Soul nodded with conviction. "Oh, yeah. This baby can handle anything. I'm just making sure she didn't get scratched."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Men. "Just start 'her' up again, so we can get going."

Soul fleetingly looked defensive but apparently decided to let it go, slipping back onto the seat and turning the key.

I got on, but I held onto the bike instead of him this time, as my own little act of rebellion. I'm such a rebel. "Do you even know where you plan on going?"

"Of course I do. Cool guys never get lost." I rolled my eyes at his macho act that'd found a way to return.

I honestly wish I could say that we somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere and that Soul is a total idiot who couldn't navigate his way out of a cardboard box, but... That would be a lie. To be completely truthful, he managed to find a tiny piece of heaven that has somehow been hidden in Death City all this time without anyone ever realizing it.

I was a little nervous at first when we stopped driving on familiar pavement and somehow ended up on a winding dirt path. I started to speak up and voice my reluctance, but then I realized how... well, _lovely_ it was. Elegant oak trees that seemed to brush against the sky guided our way down the quaint road, and the tweets and chirps of birds were our melody. I'm a city girl through and through, and I had never been so shocked to discover the simple beauty of a forest. I didn't even know we had a forest in Death City!

Once again, I opened my mouth to show my awe, but Soul just kept managing to surprise me. There was a break in the trees, and an endless lake of shimmering water awaited us. As we got closer, the crash of waves against the smooth bank grew louder, and I felt like I had traveled to an entirely different universe.

"Wow... it's beautiful," I choked out, the words falling flat for what I was trying to say.

For a moment, Soul's wink rendered me breathless. "Not a bad view, huh?" He killed the engine and jabbed his thumb toward the bike's compartment in the back. "Time to put that bikini to work."

Good feeling's gone. "W-what? I d-don't think I can.. no! No, I don't think so!" I sputtered, both enraged and mortified.

"And why not?" Soul turned around, still perched on the bike, and flashed a cheeky grin. Dammit, him being so effortlessly sexy didn't help my present state in the least. "Didn't catch that." He cupped his hand behind his ear, inclining for me to speak up, leaning in closer.

"I don't feel comfortable with it." I kept my response curt and to the point.

Just as I thought Soul was going to persist, he turned back around. "Alright, fine. So you're just gonna go swimming in your clothes?"

"Well, what are you swimming in?"

He gestured to his shorts.

...Oh. Duh, Maka.

I know it's silly that that's all it took for me to change my mind, but I considered everything Soul had done for me that day, how sweet and considerate he'd been, giving me the time of my life when I'd been so adamantly against it. The words slipped out without my consent, "I.. I guess I could put on the swimsuit.."

The look of pleasant surprised that swept across Soul's face was instantly worth it all, as he turned around to look at me. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I had the perfect response planned out, and usually I'm quite eloquent if I do say so myself. But everything about Soul at that moment completely flustered me, and I felt my cheeks surge with heat as I turned around sharply. "J-just because!" I pursed my lips sullenly as I hopped off to withdraw the skimpy bikini.

I couldn't help but feel that I'd undergone some major character development in just under twelve hours.

What was Soul doing to me?

* * *

Thankfully, Spirit's voice did eventually go out, so his screams of 'MAKAMAKAMAKA' were reduced to an odd panting noise that resembled a mentally retarded bear. He stalked down the streets of Death City, his blue eyes scanning every corner and every nook for any sign of his precious little girl and a certain shark-tooth spiky-haired little punk.

His first stop was the sight of the parade. By the time he arrived though, all that was left were a few empty floats and what remained of the crowd mulling about in the streets. He tried to ask a few if they had seen Maka, but everyone just ran away screaming. Then again, he probably should have used a little more tact than shouting in their faces, his voice suddenly completely restored, "HAVEYOUSEENMYBABYGIRLANDAMOT HERFUCKINGOCTOPUSHEAD?!"

Needless to say, his detective skills weren't working too well.

Suddenly, Spirit stopped dead-cold in his searches. Without moving an inch, he turned his neck to the side, and his eyes zeroed in on a spot on the pavement. His face twisted into a snarl as he stalked over the area and leaned down so his nose was practically brushing the road.

With a single finger, he scraped it across the tread mark and sniffed it. "Motorcycle," he growled. "..._Fresh_."

Spirit jumped to his feet at the speed of light and darted off down the road, following the trail of black marks.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, MAAAAKKKKAAAA! DON'T WORRY DADDY IS COMING!"


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose! Will We Survive?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Give Jessie and me some props for major multitasking - we wrote this chapter while we were babysitting her baby sister! 8) Hold the applause, just throw money. Hehe. Anyway! This is one of the last chapters; after this one will be the epilogue, and oh god that's so bittersweet. This story has been a journey for both Jessie and me, and oh so fun to write. Thank all you lovely reviewers and readers for supporting/encouraging us the entire way! We appreciate every single review, thank you all so much! And now... JESSIE TAKES THE STAGE!**

***backflips into the spotlight* Allo! Seriously though, guys, you would not believe what we went through to get this chapter to you. Taylor had to write with Dora the Explorer, horror of horrors, playing in the background, and my sis threw little toys at me while I was typing. We got that talent. Anyway! I don't like goodbyes, and there's still one more chapter anyway, so I'm going to hold off on that. But we really do appreciate you guys more than you can know! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Over the course of the day, the students at DWMA instantly noticed Maka's absence and deemed it unusual; Maka was perfectly punctual and always made a point to keep her record of being given the Perfect Attendance Award. And not only was Maka gone, so was her partner. This was the talk of Shibusen that day, especially among Soul and Maka's group of friends as they all stood in the lunch line.

"Looks like I'm the one getting the Perfect Attendance Award this year," Ox smirked smugly, his competitive rivalry with Maka forever intact.

"Nerd," Kim scoffed, giving a roll of her emerald eyes as she took her tray and hurried away with Jacqueline.

Ox was instantly crushed by this and ran after her without even bothering to take a lunch tray, wailing, "Kiiimmm! You don't mean ittt!" Harvar sighed and shook his head, taking two trays for the both of them before following.

Kilik glanced over his shoulder at the others inquisitively, his brow furrowed. "Well, I hope they're okay."

Liz picked a salad, musing aloud, "Maybe they had to go on a mission for Lord Death or something."

"I never heard anything from Father about the sort," Kid chimed in from behind her and Patty pensively, his voice a clear indicator that he was deep in thought about the situation.

Patty was bouncing up and down, repeatedly poking her sister's arm as she squealed, "Sis! Sis! I want chocolate pudding!"

"You can't have just chocolate pudding for lunch, Patty. That's dessert." The words were deadpan and rehearsed, as if Liz repetitively chided Patty for this kind of thing every day.

Patty suddenly halted all movement, turning to face the others with big, innocent blue eyes. "Maybe Soul and Maka just skipped school!" she blurted out, obviously the type to say something as soon as it came to mind.

There was a moment of silence, then chortles reverberated throughout the group.

…Well, Black Star was all-out laughing, as per usual. "HA HA HAAAA! As if Goody-Goody Bookworm Maka would do something like that!"

Tsubaki was always quick to come to anyone's defense. "Well, Patty has a point. Soul and Maka could both be sick," she pointed out. "Why don't we give Lord Death a visit after lunch and see if he knows anything about the situation?"

Black Star snatched a tray indignantly, whining loudly, "Jeeez, what's the big deal?! So Soul and Maka aren't at school, big deal! They're totally stealing my spotlight today and they're not even here, those attention hogs! I'LL TEACH THEM TO UPSTAGE ME! HA HA HAAAAA!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Lord Death was starting to think that being a death god wasn't all it was cracked up to be. First, his weapon was a complete lunatic. Next time he was searching for a death scythe, he'd have to demand psychological references or something. There was no way he could work with another Spirit. It was too exhausting.

But as if dealing with the emotional estranged father wasn't enough, there was another knock on the door, and Lord Death just knew it spelled trouble.

"Father," Kid greeted, walking in like he owned the place (but then again, he kind of did). Liz and Patty were close behind as always. Patty was smiling brightly, and Liz looked bored.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star bellowed, doing a backflip into the room as if to reassert that he was the star of the show. Tsubaki sighed, though she was used to her partner's antics. The unlikely partners followed in step, but they were quite noticeably lacking a third pair in their group, and Lord Death knew why they were there. He should have seen it coming, really.

"Father, did Soul and Maka take a mission without my knowledge?" Kid asked. The question was polite, but underneath the calm tone, there was a challenge that dared Lord Death to be anything less than truthful.

Lord Death chuckled. "Nope! Maka and Soul are perfectly safe! …at least until Spirit catches up to them."

Kid raised an eyebrow, and everyone shot each other incredulous looks. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Black Star exclaimed.

"Are you sure they're safe, then?" Tsubaki's dark eyes sparkled with concern.

"Death Scythe…catches up? Where are they?" Kid demanded.

"Soul and Maka? Oh, they skipped school! They went to dinner and an amusement park. They even got caught up in a parade, but I believe they're at the Hidden Lakes right now. They've been having a wonderful time! In fact, I – ah… Are you kids all right?"

For in that moment, every one of them was either paralyzed in shock, jaw dropped to the floor, or passed out on the ground.

All except a certain hyperactive blonde. "TOLD YOOUUUU!" Patty exclaimed then, sticking out her tongue and flashing a peace sign towards the gathering, then bursting into laughter.

* * *

I inhaled deeply, collecting my thoughts and trying to calm my frayed nerves. No big deal, I'd worn a swimsuit in front of Soul before.

Just not… a string bikini. In addition, that emphasized what I lacked rather than flattering what little I did have. …In my opinion.

I took another deep breath before summoning my courage and finally stepping out behind a cluster of trees, coming into view. I could see Soul already in the water, floating on his back with his eyes closed. One eye lazily opened as he heard my crunching footsteps approach.

_Just please, please don't make fun of me… _I inwardly urged, unable to form the words lodged in my throat. With courage I held his gaze for a total of two seconds before my spurt of determination ran dry and I averted my eyes, unable to gauge his reaction, feeling my cheeks burn red.

This was a mistake. Maybe Soul had been able to convince me that this looked okay in the dressing room earlier, but seeing myself in the mirror and showing myself to the person who mattered most to me were two different things entirely. Surely it's not like he'd been expecting much, anyway. We lived together, after all – sometimes he walked in on me changing (which he'd earn a Maka Chop for). He used to call me Tiny Tits, after all. But still…. I wanted to impress him. Even if just once. Just to see a nosebleed that wasn't directed at Blair or…

Suddenly there was a big splash, breaking me out of my stupor, and I swiveled my gaze around to see that Soul was now in the water facedown, floating motionlessly, and I could see some blood trickling into the water.

In that moment, I'm sure the pupils in my eyes were visible. "_SOUL!_"

I dove into the water, surging toward him and flipping him around, shaking him in a panic, wondering if he needed CPR and why was he bleeding, had he hit his head, was he okay, or… So help me, if he drowned when he'd survived the stomach wound Crona and Ragnarok had delivered to him, I WOULD KILL HIM MYSELF.

Soul coughed, his head lolling… and then I saw it. Blood was spurting from his nostrils.

…No way.

"You JERK! Don't scare me like that!" I didn't have a book on me (surprisingly), so I settled for a karate chop to the top of his skull, which sent him right back underwater. Increasingly feeling more self-conscious, but this time in a better way, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to resurface.

And that he did. Instantly. His crimson eyes roaming me.

This was a new feeling. Embarrassment, mortification, flattery, pleasure? A mix of those. It was so weird.

"My eyes are up here," I hissed, the words foreign on my tongue. Wow, never thought I'd ever have to say _that._

Soul cleared his throat, averting his eyes and reaching a hand up to scratch his hair. "Er.. it looks great. On you," he added quickly, and I stared at him incredulously. Seldom had I ever seen Soul acting anything less than suave and eloquent.

"…Thanks," I managed, rubbing the side of my arm, and an awkward moment stretched out between us as I tried to pretend not to notice him trying not to give me another once-over. In a desperate attempt to squelch the awkwardness hovering in the air so thick you could slice it like a knife, I flicked my hand and splashed some water at him.

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick. He blinked once, twice, snapping out of his reverie before sending me a playful smirk that made my hair stand on end. "You're starting a dangerous game, Maka." As soon as the words left his mouth, he was spiraling water in my direction.

Too late to dodge it, I simply turned so that it would hit my back, and god, was it freezing! I hadn't gone under or grown accustomed to the iciness of the water yet, whereas Soul had, so I knew I was at a serious disadvantage.

"Soul-!" I spun back around, ready to retaliate, but he was gone. I did a full 360 in confusion. "Soul..? Where'd you go?!"

It was at that moment I felt smooth fingers lock around my ankle, and a shriek escaped my lips as the grip gave way to a sharp tug, pulling me under.

COLD COLD FREEZING FREEZING

I'm going to admit my resurfacing was not as slick as Soul's – his rising out of the water could be in the movies. You know, where they do a sexy hairflip and sparkle in the sunlight, posing provocatively as water droplets glistened on their chiseled bodies?

And me? Well… no. I was sputtering and gasping for air, flailing my arms in a furious frenzy and basically just overall spazzing as I broke the surface of the water, the aforementioned cut-off shriek now finishing where it'd left off.

Soul's laughter greeted my ears from behind. "Your ankles are so fat that I was able to grab them _underwater_."

At this point, the turn of events had gotten me good and pissed off. I about-faced in a rage, ready to scream at him and smack him with the nearest log I could find, but unfortunately for me, my teeth were chattering and I was shivering too hard to speak or move. Apparently my pitiful state made Soul feel a prick of sympathy, because his face softened as he surveyed me. Then he opened his arms. "Cold? C'mere. Let me warm you up."

The kind, inviting words themselves were enough to completely warm me all over. I evaluated him silently, watching as his eyes fell on my lips, and dared to take a step forward, my heart skipping a beat. I felt Soul's sturdy arms slipping around me and gently pulling me closer, and it wasn't long until his bare chest greeted my hands from where I'd been rubbing them along my arms in a feeble attempt to warm them up.

"S-Soul?" was all I could say, finally lifting my eyes to his.

Then Soul gave me a smile – not his trademark smirk that showed off his fangs. His real smile, that I loved. This smile, coupled with the look in his eyes, said everything he couldn't put into words. No words needed to be shared. By now, we knew each other well enough – from both living together and resonating souls as partners – to have conversations without speaking.

"_Let's finish what we started."_

And suddenly, he was leaning in. I always thought I wouldn't know what to do when the time came, that I'd mess everything up with the awkwardness that came to me way too naturally for my liking, but I found myself angling my head to meet him halfway purely on instinct.

"MAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD ALBINO MOTHERFUCKING OCTOPUSHEADDDDD!"

I jerked back from Soul, my eyes growing wide. At first, I was shocked by the interruption, but once I realized it _wasn't_ a Kishin trying to kill us, anger flared up inside of me like the fires of Hell. "_Papa_," I growled, and I think the temperature legitimately dropped twenty degrees.

Papa looked like he'd been trampled by a stampede of elephants, dragged through the forest by his feet, and attacked by a wolf. His clothes were dirty and tattered, and he was missing one shoe. Twigs were stuck in his red hair, and mud was splattered across his face. There was an insane glint in his eyes as he stumbled through the brush, desperately trying to reach the lake where, in his mind, the ultimate horror was taking place.

"Shit," Soul muttered, and I couldn't help but agree.

Papa finally broke free from the vines and face-planted right into the lake mud, which was sticky, slimy, and a particularly revolting brown. This didn't stop him, though, because he just jumped back up, flailing and sputtering, still trying to get to Soul and me.

"Papa, what are you doing here?!" I cried, angry and upset and just so freaking furious. I mean, seriously, what did I do to deserve this? Is it really so much to ask to kiss the love of my life? Was I doomed to be constantly interrupted? And by my psychotic _father_ of all people? Oh, _hell no_. I may not have had a book earlier, but you can bet I somehow found one for this moment. "MAKAAAA…CHOP!"

I'm pretty sure my dear sweet Papa hit the bottom of the lake before he somehow came back up, coughing up water. "Maka!" he scolded. "How dare you skip school?! I am very disappointed in you, young lady. …YOU SHOULD HAVE SPENT THE DAY WITH ME!" he whined, his eyes going big and tear-filled.

"That's contradictory…" I grumbled.

And just when I thought the situation couldn't possibly get any worse, I heard a high-pitched girlish voice.

"HI MAKA! Aren't you glad to see us?" Patty squealed.

"Way to be subtle, Patty. What if we were interrupting some sexy time?" Liz chided, smirking.

Kid, somehow still looking perfectly sophisticated in a symmetrical suit, arrived behind them, and the three observed us from the lake's edge. I can only imagine how we must have looked to them, Soul and I too close together and my insane Papa splattered in mud. "We certainly interrupted something," Kid observed.

Tsubaki came next. "I'm so sorry, Maka! I told them to leave you two alone, but they just wanted to see you guys…" Tsubaki trailed off as she noted Papa's unfortunate presence.

Then I heard "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU TWO? HOW COULD YOU SKIP SCHOOL WITHOUT YOUR GOD?" and I just knew that someone up there really hated me. Black Star barreled onto the lake shore, but being the moron he is, he slipped in the mud and slid right into Tsubaki who slid into Kid who slid into Liz and Patty, and suddenly they were all in the lake, and I swear, _I will kill them all. _

"What the fucking hell, you guys? Why can't you just leave us alone?" I cried. Could this situation possibly be any worse?

Soul rubbed my back soothingly. "Calm down, Maka. It's okay."

"No, it most certainly is not okay! This is awful, and it's all your fault for getting me to skip school in the first place!" I snapped. I know. That part wasn't fair, but I was really stressed out at this point.

Kid was having a panic attack over how the mud on his clothes was asymmetrical, practically convulsing in the water.

"HEY LOOK MAKA'S WEARING A BIKINI!" Black Star shouted.

"A BIKINI?!" Papa wailed.

"Oooh, polka dots!" Patty approved.

"It's a pretty color. Very flattering on you," Tsubaki nodded.

"Looks pretty sexy," Liz agreed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, MAKA?" Papa bellowed.

And that was the last straw. I'm not exactly proud of what happened next, but then again, I didn't really see many options. I stomped out of the water, and I ran all the way back to Death City. And I may or may not have been screaming the whole way,

"BAAAASSSTTTAAARRRRRRDDDSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

**A/N: Allo! So this is Jessie here, and we've come with the very last chapter! *bursts into tears* This is such a bittersweet moment for Taylor and me. We've loved writing this story so much, and we owe all you readers a big thank you for bothering to read our roleplay-turned-story! This last chapter was especially emotional... Taylor was legitimately rolling on the floor from feels at one point... I'm not exaggerating. Anyway! I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting, and I really hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations. Now I'll turn the spotlight on Taylah! **

***takes mic and taps it* True story. *cue Barney Stinson meme* I tend to get extreme in my fangirl spasms... FEELS. ANYWAY, BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! *Billy Mays voice* Jess and I have some good news for y'all! We're turning this fanfic into a trilogy! That's right - even though this is the end of Soul and Maka's story, Jessie and I are preparing to write two fanfics that follow this one. Wanna take a guess at what they're about? Too bad, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Our next fanfic is about TsuStar, and the last but certainly not least fanfic will be KidLiz! If any of y'all are interested, stay tuned! We'll be getting started on them soon! As a sidenote, I also would like to express my gratitude for all the thoughtfulness you guys have shown toward us! We really appreciate everything you all have done for us! Hope y'all enjoy the conclusion of this story that was so extremely fun to write with one of my bestest friends. We've had so many fangirl rants and deep discussions about this story, it's truly been a pleasure. *drops mic and moonwalks out***

**JA NE!**

* * *

You know, I usually consider myself a pretty smart person. Anyone who's met me knows I study nonstop, and Soul has certainly mentioned my peculiar academic habits on several occasions. It's always been very important to me that my grades be perfect and my education well-rounded. What did I care if the others called me "nerd" and "bookworm"?

So considering all this, you would think I'd be smart enough to realize that I was running through Death City _in a bikini!_

I was just so angry. Everything had been going so well at the lake, and Soul and I were just about to... And then my good-for-nothing Papa had to show up! And as if that wasn't enough, the rest of DWMA (maybe a slight exaggeration on my part, but can you blame me?) decided to jump in and join the fun. Was it so much to ask for one good moment between Soul and me?!

Apparently so.

I've never exactly been known for being even-tempered, so I don't think anyone was that surprised when I decided to storm off in a hissy fit. I just wish I would have realized I was still only wearing a bikini as I sped all the way to Death City. It wasn't until I heard the snickers and guffaws of passersby that I had the presence of mind to look down and notice my unclothed state.

And that was the last straw. I could feel the heat rush to my face, and my heartbeat spiked to an alarming rate. I honestly think I would have exploded if it weren't for the familiar sound of a motorcycle pulling up behind me.

I turned around just in time to see Soul skidding his bike to a suave stop, and he immediately hopped off, his eyes trained on me. Maybe it was something about Soul's consistent levelheaded calmness rubbing off on me, because whenever he's around, I always feel calmer. Now was no exception. As opposed to two seconds prior when I'd been on the verge of an all-out breakdown (which would have been mortifying since I'm, you know, in public and all), Soul's presence sent a wave of relief coursing through me.

"What're you doing, you idiot? You're going to catch a cold like that," Soul chided, shedding his jacket and draping it over me. I hadn't noticed until he pointed it out, but the air _was _getting nippy, even more so while I was running. I instantly drew the jacket tighter around me, the romantic in me (which I have romance novels to thank for) completely enamored with the gesture. It was warm and smelled like him, and it was comforting.

I hadn't even conjured up a response or even a mere thank-you when Soul apparently noticed the traces of my previous distress, because a frown flickered across his features, concern reflecting in his crimson eyes. "Maka? Everything okay? You look like you're about to lose it and cry or something." He sighed, not waiting for an answer as his fingers gently locked around my wrist, leading me to his bike. "C'mon, hop on. Let's head home."

I was a little irritated at how Soul hadn't even waited for an answer from me, but I knew he hadn't done it out of rudeness. Soul's the type that doesn't like to talk about his problems, so he keeps everything in. As opposed to me; I like to discuss problems at hand and have deep talks. But I knew Soul had just been trying to be thoughtful of me – since he doesn't like to talk about what's eating him, he'd probably assumed the same for me and tried not to pry.

But I was annoyed at pretty much everything at the moment. So. That annoyed me.

Still, I _was_ in a bikini and a jacket, and all I really wanted was to go home. So despite the fact that I wasn't exactly happy with Soul (or anything really), I climbed on the back of the motorcycle. He started it up and drove us home.

It was pretty amazing if you thought about it. Just this morning, I was straight-A, perfect attendance Maka Albarn who had a vague crush on her partner, but little more. And now? Well, I was wearing a string bikini, and I think that sums it up. I risked a glimpse at Soul's face, only catching the side of his cheekbones from this angle, and a warm feeling spread through me. This boy had somehow managed to change me, and as crazy as it seems, I think it was for the better.

Soul parked in front of our apartment rather than the usual spot, and I knew he was concerned that I escape the chilly night air as quickly as possible. He dismounted first and held out his hand to help me down. It was hardly necessary – I battle demons after all; I think I can get off a bike without help – but the gesture was sweet anyway. When I was safely on the ground, he didn't let go of my hand, and so we walked into the house with our fingers intertwined.

I closed the door behind us, and Soul flicked on the lights, and it was a strange feeling. The last time we were in the apartment, we had been partners, nothing less and nothing more. Then Soul did the impossible, talking me into skipping school, and took us on a crazy adventure that twisted and twirled our feelings into…this.

It was silent as we both took a moment to process the series of events that had transpired over the day. Soul finally broke the silence with a meager remark, "…Today was pretty crazy."

I shot him a dry look. "Understatement," I deadpanned.

"Definitely an understatement," he agreed. And don't you know Soul was just full of surprises today, because then he turned to fully face me and take my other hand into his free one. Now, Soul usually always looks serious, but now was different. He was a different kind of serious… like a _"I need to tell you something important" _serious. I had grown accustomed to this expression, not only from him, but from everyone I knew, really. Mostly my mom; to be specific the day that she told me she was divorcing Papa. I was still proud of her for that, always had been and always would be.

"Maka, listen." Soul was donning a pensive demeanor as he apparently was trying to collect his thoughts and thinking over how he would put them into words. "…I took you out today for a number of reasons. First and foremost, a little rebellion is healthy. Second, you need a break from school stress and just being a geek in general. But the main reason is…" Here he hesitated, and I realized I was bating my breath, searching his face. I could just tell by the way he was building this up, and the way he was going about this so delicately, that something big was coming. "..I wanted to show you how I feel about you."

"H..how you feel?" I stammered, completely at a loss for words, my heart pounding in my chest.

Soul nodded, his undivided attention wholly fixated onto me. "I just want you to know…that you are the best partner I could have ever had. I trust you, Maka, more than anyone else in my whole life. You've made me a stronger person, and I don't just mean as a weapon. You make me more than I am on my own." He released a hand to rub the back of his neck, clearly unaccustomed to talking so openly about how he felt. But even the mere thought that he was willing to make the effort for me meant the world to me. "…Somewhere along the way, I stopped thinking of you as my meister. I started thinking of you as my best friend. Then.. I stopped thinking of you as my best friend, too. That's when I came to realize that.." Here he chuckled low under his breath as he admitted, "…I've completely fallen for you. And even if we weren't partners, I'd still want to spend the rest of my life with you. It isn't about being a Death Scythe anymore…it's about being with you."

I didn't know how to react. I was so happy – no, happy wasn't strong enough for the emotion I was feeling, no word was – and I wanted to simultaneously cry, laugh, and shout for joy. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I stared at Soul, my Soul. I think I was smiling like an idiot because he was gazing at me with fond amusement. "Soul…" He had just bared his heart to me, but I couldn't seem to find the right words in return.

I wanted to tell him how I felt the same. I wanted to say how he wasn't just my partner, but my other half. When he was gone, I was only half myself. I wanted to explain how he made me a better person, someone willing to take risks, ride rollercoasters, relax, enjoy life. Not only was he my partner, my best friend, my soul mate; he was the love of my life, and I never wanted to spend a day of my life without him by my side.

I wanted to say all that, but somehow, the words wouldn't be enough because I wanted to _show_ him, prove to him that I felt this love from the core of my soul. So instead of laying out my feelings and rambling like the old Maka would have done, I smiled. "Just kiss me already."

Soul grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "It's about time," he said. He placed one hand on the small of my back, drawing me closer. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as he leaned down for the moment we've been waiting for…it was finally happening…this was it…

"MAKA! You look so adorable in that bikini! Oooh, and you're wearing Soul's jacket! You know, you may not have much of a figure, but you make up for it in your cuteness! Oh…was I interrupting something?" Blair blinked innocently as she took in the way Soul and I were intertwined.

MOTHERFUCKING—

Apparently Papa's habit of cursing excessively when pissed off was either rubbing off on me or had been inherited to me.

Soul and I were both staring at her, so angry at the yet-again intruding of our almost kiss that neither of us could speak. This had been what, the fifth time now?

Then I felt a hand on my face, and before I could really even comprehend it, Soul had turned me back to face him. His adoring smirk and soft eyes made me forget that I was even mad, and what he did next made my heart both stop and melt at the same time. (However that works.)

"Oh, screw it." And then he pulled me in for the long-awaited first kiss.

And may I just say that the kiss was very much worth waiting so long for.

* * *

Patty stopped playing and splashing in the water for a moment to take in her surroundings with big blue eyes. With an observance that was surprising for the blonde, she surveyed her four friends. She took note of the way Tsubaki was fussing over Black Star and trying to wipe mud off his face with forever-patient tolerance. She closely watched how Liz was trying to console Kid in the midst of his panic attack.

Then, in a loud voice that drowned out the others' conversations and diverted everyone's attention to her, Patty proclaimed with an epic fingerpoint directed at the foursome, "ALL YOU GUYS ARE NEXT!"

She then proceeded to laugh her head off.

* * *

_"Nothing important was ever achieved without someone taking a chance."_

H. Jackson Brown Jr.


End file.
